Picture Perfect Family
by Sabella Black-Malfoy
Summary: When Harry and Ginny are forced into hiding with a 5 month old baby will romance bloom again? Or when it's over, will they go back to the lives they lived before? FINALLY COMPLETE! R&R plz
1. All In The Family

I'm taking over for a very dear friend, who wanted to finish this, but she had to move and I'm going to miss her cause now she's like, five states away. Love you Sheep!

Picture Perfect Family

by: pretty-yellow-daisy (and being Reposted by QueenofDarkness 13)

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just borrow them and make them conform to my every whim. Whee!

"And, I'm out," the 21 year old auror said as he tossed his file into the basket. They had just finished a major bust and he had finished all his paperwork.

"Are you serious?" the redhead across from him moaned, "I still have six folders."

The dark haired one sat back down and took a folder from the redhead's desk, "I'll do this one because my best friend would be very upset if you didn't get home in time."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry shook his head. Ron had been so far behind on his paperwork after he and his wife of two years, Hermione Granger, found out they were expecting their first child in June. Harry was, of course, going to be the godfather, and he couldn't have been more happy for his two best friends.

"When you have kids, I'll help you with your paperwork too," Ron offered.

"Don't you mean you'll do all my paperwork?" Harry teased. He narrowly avoided a quill being thrown at his head. "C'mon mate, we'll finish tomorrow. Mione's likely to blow a fuse as it is," Harry advised.

Ron nodded, "I've still got a notch on my head from where she hit me with a frying pan last time I was late." He gingerly touched the back of his head and winced.

Harry laughed and began to head to the door.

"Potter!"

He sighed and turned around, "Go ahead mate, I'll meet you at your flat." Ron nodded and Apparated out, leaving Harry alone with his boss. "What?"

"Get in my office." Jack Kings was a tough boss to please. If you caught one Death Eater, you should have caught two. If you finished three piles of paperwork, you should've finished more, in less time. His strong voice carried through the whole building, and his tall frame was very intimidating. You didn't want on his bad side. "Shut the door!" he barked as Harry stepped into his office.

Harry did and turned to his boss. "Another assignment?" he guessed.

Kings nodded, "You're going to be working with an auror from Ireland. She's supposed to be top shit, so you two shouldn't have any problems with incompetency," he paused. "Now, the assignment is in the States. It's about a year long thing, so pack your bags."

"I don't get to choose?" Harry asked. He had a fiancee, he couldn't just leave her, could he?

"The assignment is a prophecy baby. Her parents were killed and now they're trying to kill her. No, it is fair to say you do not get a choice. She didn't have one, so you don't either. Go home and rest up. You've got a long day tomorrow."

Harry nodded and walked out. A year long assignment with some strange woman and a baby? Get serious! But, it was true. The baby didn't choose this. He knew what it was like to be an abandoned prophecy baby. She needed a family. He just wondered who the auror he'd be working with was.

--

Ginny Weasley let her head fall back and groaned. She still had three files to finish. You'd think being Ireland's top auror would excuse her from this, but it didn't. It just made it worse. More was expected of her.

"Weasley!"

Ginny groaned and turned towards her boss, Luc James. He was a pain in her ass, especially because he used to hit on her. She had to tell him she was gay so he'd leave her alone, but even then he still wanted her to go out with him. Finally, he'd began having multiple one-night stands, so he left her alone. "What?"

"Pack your shit, you're going to the States," he told her in his thick accent.

"Why?" she asked again.

"An assignment with some English auror. A baby, you two get to play house. Here's your portkey ticket, it leaves at 10 am and directions-"

"I know where the Ministry is," she said harshly. "I grew up in England."

Luc sneered, "Well, I guess you weren't good enough to be an auror there. Anyway, here," he handed her everything, "And get out of here. Newman will handle the rest."

Ginny stood and grabbed her coat. She couldn't wait to get out of there. After Apparating to her flat in Dublin, she packed and sat on her couch with a bottle of wine. It was going to be a long night.

--

Harry Apparated to Ron and Hermione's flat, where he was ambushed by a six-months-pregnant Hermione. "What happened? Ron told me the boss pulled you aside, but you didn't come back and I was so worried!" she gushed, squeezing him.

"Hermione! I got an assignment," Harry told her, once he could breathe again.

"Really? Where?" she asked.

Ron came into the room. "What happened?"

"Harry got an assignment!" Hermione squealed, bounding over to her husband. "Isn't that great Ron?"

Ron looked over at Harry. "Is it the prophecy kid case?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"You mean you have to go to the States? How does Cho feel about that?"

"Wait, you're leaving?" Hermione asked, tears rimming her eyes. "You won't be here for the baby?"

Harry was nervous. If he said no, she'd kill him, but if he said yes, she bombard him with questions about how he'd get back. "I'm going to try to be here when she's born."

"It's going to be a boy," Hermione stated confidently. She patted her stomach, "You're going have to beat Uncle Harry up. He called you a girl."

Ron leaned over and whispered, "She's been like this all day, try not to laugh."

"Ronald Weasley, I heard that!"

"Well, I have to get home to Cho," Harry said, not wanting to be in the middle of one of their rows. He Apparated out, unnoticed by Ron and Hermione.

He went to his flat, which he shared with his fiancee of two months, Cho Chang. The Weasleys never approved of her, but after Ginny had ran out on him, he had hooked up with her. Although she had never filled the void Ginny left, she had helped him heal.

"Cho?" he called into the dark. He was a little nervous of how she would react to the news.

"Yes?" Cho walked out of their bedroom in a blue cotton robe. "Why are you so late?"

Harry crossed the kitchen and took her arm, "We need to talk."

He led her to the couch in their living room and sat down. "I have to go to the States for a year."

Cho's lower lip trembled, "Why?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, "I have an assignment, with an auror from Ireland. We have to watch over a baby."

Cho's eyes narrowed, "This Irish auror, a woman?"

Harry sighed again. Cho was always extremely jealous of any woman Harry came into contact with. He hated it, because she really had nothing to be jealous of, "I think so."

"What do you mean you think?"

"I don't know her/his name. Look, I really don't want to fight on my last night with you, please, you don't have anything to worry about."

Cho leaned in, "I know."

--

Ginny walked through the Ministry. The good thing about the Irish Ministry was that they actually had women aurors, but the English ministry barely had any. She was getting tired of men ogling her and calling out some really rude things. But her outfit probably didn't help much. She was wearing a pair of low rise, black pants and a thin, white button-up shirt. She was also wearing a black leather trench coat. Her red hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and she wore a serious expression.

She stormed through the doors to the auror division.

"Ginny?"

She whirled around and found herself standing face to face with her brother. "Ron!" She threw her arms around his neck, "God I missed you."

He hugged her back, and then pulled away, "Where have you been?"

"Ireland."

His mouth dropped. "You're the Irish auror?"

She nodded, "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Where's Kings's office?"

Ron was still gaping at her. "You know you're going to be working with Harry, right?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "What?" she snarled.

Ron took Ginny's arm and led her to his office. He opened the door and pushed her in.

--

"Where is she?" Kings roared.

Harry winced, he still wasn't used to Kings way of speaking. This was quiet for him.

The office door opened and Ron pushed a redheaded witch in. He turned around and left quickly. "It's about time," Kings growled.

The witch didn't seem the least bit intimidated. With a second look, Harry realized he knew her. Her red hair, lithe form, even the way she held herself. It was Ginny.

"Well, here's your things," Kings said grumpily as he handed each auror a plane ticket, a wallet and a peice of paper. "You two are Peter and Jeana Johnson. You have a four month old daughter, Arabella. 'Jeana', you are a stay at home, 20 something year old mother and 'Peter', you work at a muggle newspaper as the chief editor. The reason you are in the states is because 'Peter' is transferring jobs. Now, the baby is in the Unspeakable department, so you need to go pick her up and leave." He paused, "We aren't going to tell you who is after her, because that could jeopardize her safety. If anyone, and I mean anyone, shows a special interest in the baby, get out. Come back here and we can set you up somewhere else, but you must keep her safe at all costs. Do you understand?"

Both Harry and Ginny nodded. Jack motioned for them to leave and they stood up and exited the office, heading straight to the Unspeakable Department. Before leaving, Ron pulled Harry aside, "When will you be back?"

"I dunno," Harry answered lamely. He was still amazed that Ginny, of all people, was the woman he was supposed to be married to.

"Take care of her, mate," Ron whispered, clapping him on the back, "We lost her once, don't lose her again."

Harry nodded numbly and followed an impatient Ginny to the Unspeakable Department. "Gin, wait."

Ginny froze. He was still the only person who called her 'Gin.' "What?" she asked, trying to keep the budding anger out of her voice.

"You passed it," he said nervously. He knew she was trying not to explode, and when she got mad, she scared him.

She huffed passed him, into the department. "Where's the baby?" she asked the receptionist.

The receptionist disappeared into the door behind the desk before reappearing with a bundle of blankets. "Here's Arabella."

Ginny carefully took the sleeping baby from her. She gently shifted her weight before turning to Harry. "C'mon," she urged quietly.

Harry watched as she walked out. She looked so perfectly at ease with the baby and it made his heart ache that she'd never be able to do that to their baby. When they had been dating, they had talked about having kids, but after she had left, he had given up on the hope. Cho was in no way motherly, and wouldn't even entertain the idea of kids.

They walked out onto the street. "Flag a cab," Ginny ordered. He did, and watched as she gently moved so the baby wouldn't wake up. He sat next to her and his leg brushed hers. He noticed she blushed violently.

"So," he started, hating the awkward silence, "You're the top auror in Ireland?"

Ginny nodded.

"Why did you go to Ireland?"

She turned towards him, "Why did you start dating Cho right after I left?"

That made the silence even more uncomfortable. At the airport, they had to run to their terminal, waking a very unhappy baby. After finally boarding, Ginny managed to quiet Arabella who was currently in Harry's arms. She giggled as he made funny faces, her blue eyes sparkling. She had a clump of black hair sticking up on her head and a toothless smile that lit up the whole room.

Harry's elbow accidently brushed hers and she flushed again. Only he could make her do that. She cursed whatever god made them partners, because there was no way she could get out of it, she loved the baby. Almost as much as she still loved Harry.


	2. Welcome To Brownsville!

This is especially for Jules713. The rest will be out faster, I promise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I sent them all to Sheep (in a letter) and I don't know if she got them yet, but she'd be happy. Thanks again.

A/N- I didn't write the poem. That was the work of Lain, a good friend of mine. Thanks Lain!

And without further ado...

Chapter Two: Welcome to Brownsville

Ginny woke when the plane began to shake. "What's going on?" she asked, terrified. She'd never been on a plane before.

"We're landing," Harry responded, instinctively placing his hand over hers to calm her. To his surprise, she didn't pull away.

Ara woke up and began to cry. Ginny picked her up carefully and rocked her. "Where are we anyway?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know. Somewhere in Nebraska."

Ginny nodded and turned back to Ara.

"Welcome to Brownsville Nebraska!" the voice on the speaker boomed. "Please exit the plane and retrieve your luggage. Thanks for flying with International Express. Have a nice day."

Harry took their carry-on bags and carefully maneuvered his way out of the row and down the aisle, Ginny and Ara right behind him. The walked through the terminal and to the baggage claim. After grabbing their suitcases, Harry took out a folder. "Now, we're supposed to go to Poluck Café and meet Kylie Montgomery. She's supposed to take us to the place we'll be staying."

Ginny looked around, "There, the sign. Go left."

She followed the signs, with Harry and luggage in tow, to the Poluck Café. It was possibly the scariest place she'd ever seen. Stuffed animals were everywhere, and a horse and buggy statue were at the front. She cringed as a woman in a short jean skirt, plaid shirt that was tied so it showed most of her stomach and a large, brown cowboy hat on her head pranced up to them. "Three?" she asked, swinging her (dyed) blonde braids over her shoulders and winking at Harry.

"Um, no. Actually we're looking for Kylie Montgomery. Is she here?" Harry asked, obviously disgusted that she was trying to flirt with him.

She nodded, and called over her shoulder, "Yo! Table Six! The rest of your party's here!"

A brunette woman slammed the newspaper she was reading down and turned around. "You can just come over here and tell me, but it's almost better this way because I don't think I can stand to smell that 'jerky fried chicken' anymore!" The brunette stood up quickly, the chair she had been sitting in toppled over. She grabbed her jacket and stormed over to them. "C'mon, let's get something good to eat." She brushed past them and out into the terminal.

They followed, exchanging worried glances as she stormed into another restaurant. This one was a lot nicer. She sat at the bar and motioned for them to join her. They sat reluctantly, and she sighed, "Sorry about that, but the Divison wanted you to meet me there, but this is actually a portal to Calkin Row, it's kinda like your Diagon Alley, but it can be accessed through six portals. Portal two is the one behind us," she pointed to a vase, "Touch it and you get there. Even though ya'll are supposed to be Muggles, I thought you should know about it."

She continued, "Now, you'll be living in a house, in a regular, Muggle neighborhood. It needs a little love, but, from reading your files, it's nothing you can't handle. Your fireplace is hooked up to the Floo Network, various portkeys are located around it as are any magical ingredient you'd need to make a potion or something. Now, I'm going to be living in town, so if you need anything you'll have to come to me. All you are to do is go to work and come home. Tell no one why you're really here, and if anyone shows a special interest in the baby, tell me and I'll, um, dispose of the problem."

She waved the bartender over, "Can we order now?"

After a fairly decent meal, nothing like Molly's, but still, decent enough, Kylie led them to the airport parking lot. She unlocked a red car and motioned for them to get in. They did, and soon found themselves speeding along.

About a half hour later they pulled up in front of a run-down Victorian mansion. "They didn't tell me it was this bad," Kylie muttered as she got out.

Ginny's eyes went wide. The house was probably pretty at one time, but now, the porch was falling apart, windows were boarded up, the glass broken out and the garden was overgrown. She watched as Harry tried the first porch step. It held, but barely. The whole house seemed to creak as he walked up the rest of the stairs. He opened the door cautiously, and then turned around.

"The inside isn't so bad," he announced.

Ginny held Ara to her as she ascended the steps, Kylie at her heels. Harry held the door open for both of them, and Ginny gasped as she stepped inside.

A large marble staircase sat in the middle of the entryway, a red carpet banner running up the center of it. The wood floor was covered in dust, but a couple of spells would fix that. Two doors were on either side of the room, one leading to the front room and the other to the drawing room. The door next to the staircase led to the kitchen, and upstairs was six bedrooms and four bathrooms. The house was fully furbished with new things, but it still kept with the Victorian theme.

"So, not much work on the inside, just the windows and outside. We can do that, right?" Harry asked as he continued to inspect the foyer. Ginny coughed, and he said a quick spell to lift the dust. "Some dusting on the inside, maybe. But it looks like a nice enough place."

Kylie clapped her hands together. "The cars yours, and I'll leave you to unpack. If you need help with fixing the place up, I'll send some Ministry guys over." She Apparated out, leaving Harry and Ginny in silence.

"Well," Harry finally said, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably, "We should see the rooms." He didn't say our rooms, because he was secretly hoping that they'd end up in the same room, but he wasn't about to get his hopes up. He followed Ginny up the marble staircase, enjoying the view from behind, but his mouth dropped when he saw the upstairs.

There was no way they'd be sharing a room.

Ginny instantly began to look for a nursery. The first room on the left was a smaller room, and it had extra furniture stored in it. The room on the right was yellow, and the furniture was sparse, a dresser sat in the middle and a bed against the corner. The next room would be perfect for the baby. It was pink with white trimmings, a small bassinet in the middle, toys spread out everywhere. Ginny stepped inside, but Harry continued to investigate.

The next room was probably the room he'd be in. It faced the back of the property, letting in sunlight, but still staying comfortably dark. The walls were painted a forest green, with a mahogany wood dresser and four poster bed. The hangings were green, as were the bed sheets, but the curtains were a silver. He closed the door and went to the room across the hall.

It was the master bedroom. Dark blue draperies accented the silver bed sheets, and, like all the wood in the house, the dresser, bed posts and side tables were mahogany. A door on the left led to the nursery and a door on the right led to the bathroom.

Just as Harry was about to go into the final bedroom, Ginny crept out of the nursery. "I cast a spell so we'd know when she woke up," she explained, hiking her bag back up on her shoulder, "Now, where are we sleeping?"

She immediately blushed, and Harry pretended not to notice. He pointed to the door across from them and told her, "That's the master bedroom, and it has a door to the nursery, so I thought you'd want that one. I'll take this one."

Ginny nodded and retreated to her room. She shut the door and sighed, closing her eyes. She sought out the bathroom.

Harry sighed as he watched her retreating form. He knew it was all his fault that she was this uncomfortable with him. He walked down the stairs and outside, deciding to begin on fixing the house.

The first thing he did was look in the car for tools. They were there, so he began to plan what he had to do. The roof needed replaced, as did several boards on the porch. New windows, paint, trimmings were also needed, and he got a headache thinking about it. He finally decided to start on the porch, being as they had to walk across it to get into the house.

He pulled up the first board to survey what kind of spell he'd need to fix it and was a little surprised to find carvings on it. Probably whoever built it wanted to stake their claim, Harry thought. But as he looked at it closely, the writing became more clear.

_Trying to find love or time_

_Is like chasing shadows_

_Never to be fully mine_

_Running through a meadow_

_Feeling the sun shine_

_Searching for that special kiss..._

_Hidden away, I pine_

_Time is against thee_

_Never a straight line_

_Twists and turns uh many_

_The ups and downs of time_

_The one, the only, the first,_

_It shall be their time to shine..._

_Upon these floors a curse is real_

_For your first love, you shall pine..._

_Wadding in a stream_

_Time is never mine_

_Sitting on a front porch_

_Time is never mine_

_Growing old together_

_Time is never mine_

_Lying on my death bed_

_Time is never mine_

_Spirit flying free_

_Hopefully, Love was mine..._

_Hopefully, Love was mine..._

Harry shook his head as he reread the last line. _Love was mine? Luckily,_ he thought, _Cho was my first love, so I've got nothing to worry about._ But something in the back of his mind told him he was wrong. Very wrong.

--


	3. There is Hope

Thanks guys! Liz mailed me the eigth chapter, so it should be out soon. Thanks!

**Chapter Three: There Is Hope**

"Howdy!"

Harry had been lying under the porch, fixing the support beams when an annoyingly high voice shouted. His head hit the board above him and he cursed.

"Sorry there neighbor," another voice said, it was a man's. "Need some help?"

A hand appeared and Harry took it. He was pulled up, and was surprised to be standing face to face with a tall man, about thirty, with dirty brown hair and a chubby face. His dirty blonde wife was standing next to him. Her smile was crooked and the gap between her teeth could easily fit a floss box through it. "Hi," he said cautiously.

"Har- I mean Peter, what's going on?"

Ginny walked out of the house, her hair still dripping wet. She jumped from the porch to the ground, standing right next to him. She crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked, the suspicion oozing from her voice.

"I'm Jeb," the man said as he stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. "And this is my wife, Sarah."

The blonde smiled. "Ya'll from France or something?" she asked, "Your accent's a bit funny."

"Ireland, actually," Ginny replied evenly. "Peter got a job at the print shop."

"She means paper," Harry said, shaking Jeb's hand. "I'm Peter, this is Jeana," he said pointing to Ginny. As soon as the words left his mouth, Ara began to cry.

"Excuse me," Ginny said as she ran back inside.

"Got yourself a pup?" Jeb asked. "Me and Sarah got six. Junior, Joe, Mike, Dan, Patty and Kenny. Kenny's only 5, and Junior's 16. How old's yours?"

Harry froze. He didn't really know. "Um, bout five months."

"Ah, so ya'll are back in the saddle, eh?"

Judging by the suggestive wink Sarah gave him, Harry figured 'back in the saddle' was something sexual. In his dreams maybe. "Yea, we are," he said uncomfortably.

Jeb smiled, "Well woman, we better be a-getting back to the pups. Nice meetin ya Pete."

Harry sighed in relief as they walked away. Something about them sat funny with him, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. He walked back inside and upstairs to take a shower. He was hot and sweaty and tired and all he wanted to do was fall over and die.

He climbed the stairs and slowly trudged to his room, but he stopped in front of the nursery. Ginny was sitting in the rocking chair, softly singing to Ara. A pang shot through Harry's heart, watching Ginny coo over the baby. When they were together, Harry used to have fantasies that looked eerily like this. Ginny would put the baby to sleep, make her way to their room and they would spend the entire night making wild, passionate love…

He shook his head. _Potter, you're engaged_, he scolded. But, every time he tried to run that fantasy with Cho in it, it never quite worked out. She'd end up crying or something dramatic like that. She always had to be the center of attention, and Harry had the feeling she'd try and compete for his attention with the baby. Of course that would be completely unnecessary, but he knew she wouldn't want to share the spotlight.

He quietly walked back to his room, grabbed an extra changed of clothes and walked to the bathroom. He turned the water on, and stepped under the spray, thinking about how everything went wrong.

**-Flashback-**

"Harry!" Ginny called as she entered his flat. When he didn't answer, she tried again, "Harry?"

Harry stumbled out of his room, his temples throbbing. He didn't remember anything from the night before or how he even got home, but the voice calling his name sounded vaguely familiar.

A redhead came rushing towards him, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Ginny?" And the past night's events came flying back.

She smiled, but soon it was replaced with a look of horror. Harry turned around and saw an equally hung over Cho stumble out of his room. When he turned back to Ginny she was gone.

And he never saw her again.

He had searched for her for almost six months, wanting to explain that it hadn't meant anything; he had gotten drunk and had taken her home. He and Cho hadn't even slept together, they had passed out before getting to that base, and he wanted her back, but he couldn't find her. Somehow, she had very skillfully covered her tracks, making it impossible for anyone, even her brothers to find her.

Her brothers had flipped when they found out, but instead of killing Harry, they didn't talk to him for a month or two. Hermione did, and Ron couldn't very well ignore him, but basically everyone forgave him because they knew he loved Ginny more than anything, except the person who mattered the most.

Ginny.

**-End Flashback- **

A knock on the door brought him back to the present. "Dinner!" Ginny shouted over the din of the splashing water. He sighed and turned off the shower. This was going to be the most uncomfortable dinner of his life.

Ginny carefully descended the stairs, a sleeping Ara in her arms. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't want to put her down. After digging for a highchair, she set it up, between her and Harry.

He came down, into the kitchen just as she placed the roast on the table. Something about seeing him, sharing a house with him, and a having a 'family' with him brought back fantasies she'd worked so hard to forget about. The one where she would make dinner, he'd put the baby to bed and then they'd spend the entire night making wild, passionate love was the one that kept resurfacing. And it was driving her crazy.

Dinner was spent in a very awkward silence, each party sneaking glances at the other, and when chance happened that their eyes met, they'd each look away, blushing like chili peppers. Little Ara remained blissfully ignorant of the situation; she slept all through dinner and the clean up, finally waking when Ginny took her to the drawing room.

"Look Ara," she cooed as the baby giggled, "See the pretty picture?" Ara would drool and giggle, looking adorably innocent as she waved her tiny fists in the air before sticking them in her mouth.

Ginny laughed as Ara crawled around on the floor, rolling around and giggling whenever Ginny laughed. Harry stood in the doorway, watching.

Ara crawled over to him and put her arms up, opening and closing her tiny fists. Finding himself unable to resist, he scooped her up. He took a seat across from Ginny and bounced the baby on his knee, extracting adorable coos from the baby.

Ginny smiled lovingly at the baby, and took her from Harry when she fell asleep. She cradled her, making sure she was asleep before looking over to Harry.

He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably before saying, "Look, I know this is probably really uncomfortable for you but-"

Ginny cut him off, "I understand. Let's just agree to not deal with the past, take care of the baby and try not to get emotionally attached, okay?"

All he could do was nod.

Ginny stood up and announced, "I'm going to put her to bed and then go myself. Night."

He watched as she walked out, "Night," he echoed.

Ginny carefully laid Ara down in her crib and walked into her room. She shut the door, changed and crawled under the covers. She laid her head on the pillow, not even bothering to try and stop the dreams she knew where coming.

**-Ginny's Dream-**

They were reclining against one of the trees by the lake, enjoying the sunset as the colors spread out over the blue waters. She was sitting between his legs, and his arms were around her waist.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Ginny whispered as his lips brushed her neck.

"Me too," he whispered in her ear, putting his chin on her shoulder and she leaned back against him. "I love you."

She turned around to look him in the eye. It was the first time anyone had ever told her that, and she wanted to remember the look in his eyes. "I love you too Harry."

--

Harry watched as Ginny walked out, and he put his head in his hands. He was so stupid. He should have just stayed with her that night, but no, he had to go out with the boys. He hated himself.

After wallowing in self-pity for a good 15 minutes, he carefully made his way upstairs, not wanting to wake the baby. He heard something moving in Ginny's room, and against his better judgment, he opened her door slightly.

Ginny had kicked off her covers, and was lying on her stomach, her lilac nightie riding up slightly in the back. Harry watched as she turned over again, and this time she mumbled, "I love you too Harry."

His eyes widened. He remembered the day she'd first said that to him. He turned around, not closing the door, and numbly stumbled to his room. He didn't bother to change, just fell back, and stared up at the ceiling. She was dreaming about that day.

There's hope.

--

Yay, there's hope! Not unless you REVIEW! (hee hee)


	4. In the Rain, Once Again

I'm sorry about the delay, so I'm just going to put two up at once now. Liz is getting pissed at how slow this is going too, so I wish not to suffer her writer's wrath.

**Chapter 4 In the Rain, Once Again**

Ginny woke up, the pillow underneath her wet. She knew she'd been crying all night, because of the dreams. She hated being so close to him. It just made the ache in her heart bigger and more painful than was necessary. Where did he get off crushing her heart?

She walked into the bathroom, determined to wash away all trace of her dreams. She scrubbed her skin, trying to wash the feel his touch off her, but all she succeeded in doing was scrubbing it raw. She could still feel his hands, running down her arms and stroking her hair, his lips on her face…

She took the shampoo and scrubbed her hair. She had to get that feeling off her, that feeling only he gave her. She finally gave up. No matter how much she tried he'd always be a part of her. Whether she wanted him to be or not.

Her skin was raw when she stepped out, and after carefully patting it dry with the towel, she soothed a potion on it. In seconds it was back to it's normal porcelain color, but that feeling still lingered. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair and made her way downstairs.

The smell of bacon wafted through the rooms, making her stomach clench. God she was hungry. Harry was sitting at the table, reading the paper and she winced as her gaze landed on his hands. Without even looking up, he pushed the plate towards her. She took a slice and sat down.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked as he turned the page.

She glared at him, "Go shopping. We're going to be here for a while so we might as well settle in and Ara has no clothes."

"Need money?"

"No." And that was all they said to each other until Harry announced he had to get to work. He left and Ginny walked into the living room, but before she could sit down, she heard Ara wailing.

She quickly scaled the stairs and scooped up the crying infant. She held the baby to her, and Ara's small body stopped shaking. She carefully carried her downstairs and warmed a bottle.

After feeding her, she realized that Harry took the car. She couldn't go anywhere. "Damn," she swore under her breath as she stalked outside.

Looking out, she realized that chances were, she could walk into the town to go shopping. This was small town America; the town couldn't be that far away.

And how wrong she was.

After waling about two and a half miles she finally got to the outskirts. She hitched a whimpering Ara up and managed to make it to a grocery store across the street. She placed Ara in the cart and breathed in a sigh. It was so much cooler in here.

She began to weave her way up and down the aisles, putting various things in the cart. Diapers, baby wipes, corn, ham, sweet potatoes and so on. Finally, she had worked her way through all of them, and her cart was completely full and she ran into something.

More like someone.

As she went to gather everything that had fallen, she found her eyes locked with a pair of blue ones. "Hi," the man said.

As they stood up, she gave him a quick once-over. He was tall, with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was handsome, and well built, wearing a black shirt that showed off all his hard work at the gym. He held out his hand. "I'm Jake. Jake Malone."

Ginny took his hand, "Jeana Johnson, nice to meet you."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Ireland?"

She blushed and nodded. "I've got family there," he continued. "From Dublin?"

"Yes," she replied.

Ara giggled in the cart, reaching for Ginny. She picked her up and turned back to Jake, "This is my daughter, Ara."

"May I?" he asked. Ginny nodded and watched as Jake took her and bounced her up and down. Ara giggled and reached for his nose.

He handed her back and smiled, "She's cute."

Ginny nodded, "Yea, she's a handful though."

"I don't doubt it," Jake replied. "So, you moved into the old Hansen place outside of town?"

Ginny nodded. He continued, "That place's supposed to be cursed."

"Really?" Ginny asked, amusement evident in her voice. "Pray tell, how?"

"Old Man Hansen's wife left him for his farmhand, who happened to be her first love. Hansen went nuts, tellin' everyone he cursed the place, whoever lived there, married, engaged or otherwise would fall back in love with their first. He guaranteed that all relationships would end terribly, just like his did," he paused and smiled at her, "But you don't believe in that rubbish do you?"

Ginny was a little unnerved, Harry was her first, and he was engaged to Cho. This was not going to be pretty. "Of course not," she replied, surprised at how even her voice sounded.

Jake laughed, "Well, I'll let ya go now. It was nice to meet you Jeana."

"You too."

She watched as he walked away. If she had met him in Ireland, or even before this assignment, she would have asked him out for a drink or something. But now, she wasn't even sure if she ever wanted to date again. _Maybe I'll just lock myself in a nunnery_, she thought miserably as she headed to the checkout line.

After getting all those groceries she felt really stupid. How was she supposed to carry 18 bags two and a half miles back? She mentally slapped herself. _Why didn't I think about a car?_

"Need a car?"

She spun around and saw Kylie standing behind her. "I realized I only left one car. Sorry, there's one for you outside." Kylie scooped up some bags and led her to a black sedan. "It's a mommy car!"

Ginny and Kylie managed to load all groceries in and Ara. "I still have some shopping to do," she told her as she started up the car.

"Mind if I join ya? I ain't got anything else to do," Kylie said as she hopped in. "Whatcha looking for?"

"Clothes," Ginny replied as they backed out of the parking lot.

"We only got one clothes store in the entire town, to the left."

It was Wal-Mart. They walked inside, and Kylie announced, "Welcome to the finest clothing establishment in Brownsville."

They scoured the clothes section for almost a half hour. "What, you didn't pack anything at all?" Kylie moaned as Ginny ran into the changing rooms with another armful of clothes.

"Well, I'm not sure. I have no idea how long I'm going to be here, or what occasion I'll need it for." Ginny threw another top over the door to Kylie, who put it back on the hanger.

"So, what's with you and what's his face, Peter?" she asked as she put the top on the reject rack, "The sexual tension was suffocating."

Ginny sighed as she pulled a pair of black pants over her hips, "We used to date." She opened the door and stepped into the three-way mirror. "It ended badly."

Kylie grimaced, "It ended that bad?"

Ginny turned and looked at the back of the pants, "Yes, I really don't want to talk about it."

The next stop was to the baby department. "She may not be your daughter, but you're a natural at this," Kylie said as Ginny sorted through the baby outfits. She shrugged and continued looking.

Sixteen outfits later, they left. "Well, I got to head to the Ministry. If ya'll need anything, call." And she disappeared with a pop.

Ginny loaded the car and buckled a sleeping Ara into her car seat and began the trek home.

She unloaded the car, and after four trips, managed to get everything in. She set about, putting things away trying to forget what she learned at the grocery store. 

Was this place cursed? Because if it was, she was screwed.

--

Harry walked up the porch and into the house, throwing his briefcase into the living room. His first day had been a disaster. He was an auror, not a reporter. He had no clue what he was doing, and to top it off, he knew nothing about Nebraska or Brownsville. Luckily, he was covering world events instead of local ones so he didn't have to know things like that.

He made his way to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Ginny was bent over, and he couldn't help but notice what a wonderful backside she had. The pants she was wearing really didn't do much to hide it either; they accented it, if anything. She stood up, brushing her pants off, and he didn't take his eyes off her.

She didn't seem to notice, because she turned back to the stove. Whatever she was making smelled really good, and Harry wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her waist. Seeing her working in the kitchen made him want her even more.

_Think about Cho, _one part of his mind screamed. The other part told him that Ginny was his first. His only. She would always be the only woman he ever truly loved.

He quietly exited the kitchen, heading upstairs to freshen up. After changing, he went into the nursery to get Ara. She was sitting up, playing with her rattle and when she saw him, she raised her tiny arms and squealed. His face broke into a smile as he scooped her up. He had no idea it was possible to fall in love with something so tiny so fast, but he had.

He carried her down the stairs and sat at the table in the kitchen. Ginny had just laid out the food, and he reached across for Ara's food. Today, she was having string beans and squash, which smelled more like the crap they used to whip up in Potions than real food, but Ara didn't complain. She opened her mouth as Harry spooned it in and then he'd make a face and she'd laugh, the beans/squash mixture flying onto him.

"Ick," he whined as he wiped the brownish substance off his face. "I don't want it after it's been in your mouth sweetie."

Ara giggled and smiled as he continued to spoon the food into her mouth.

Ginny watched the scene, even though it was tearing her up inside. They looked so comfortable together, like a real family. She knew she should treasure the moment, because no matter what no entirely adequate man could ever make this moment feel so right, but yet another part reminded her that she was on borrowed time and she'd never see them again, so it was just best to forget it had ever happened.

Ara's squeals soon diminished, and Harry and Ginny managed to eat their food in silence. The baby was asleep by the end of the meal, and Ginny put her to bed. Harry retreated to the drawing room, and Ginny soon joined him.

"So, how was your day?" she asked, unable to bear the suffocating silence that surrounded them.

"Terrible," he replied. "I have no idea what the hell I'm doing and I swear the boss wanted to kill me by the end of the day."

Ginny smiled softly, "Other than that?"

"Lunch was probably the only good thing. I got to get out, there's this nice little restaurant on the west side, great chicken. Then, it was back to the office. I will never complain about having Jack Kings as a boss again."

She laughed and let her head fall back against the plush couch. A crack of thunder resounded, and Ara began to cry. Harry got up, "I'll get her this time."

Ginny watched his retreating figure and she slowly got up and went outside. Rain beat down on her body and she let it soak her clothes through. After she had left Harry, she had stood out in the rain in front of her flat in Dublin, willing it to wash away the feel of his hands on her body.

And here she was, in the rain once again, willing it to wash away all the memories of his touch, and it wasn't working. Again.

--

Harry watched from the nursery window as Ginny spread her arms out and the rain soaked her clothes through. Her face was turned up, her hair plastered down. She looked beautiful, standing there and he couldn't help but feel that he wanted her back.

He needed her back.


	5. Scars

I'm back! I'm so glad ya'll liked chapter 4, cause I wasn't thrilled about it. This one, I thought, is really sad, so you have been warned. Anyway, thanks to all who read, especially those who reviewed.

**Chapter Five Scars**

"Do you know what Thursday is?" Harry asked as he came in from fixing the porch. It had been three weeks since he began, and it was finally done. Now, all he had to do was paint it, and it would be as good as new.

"Nope," Ginny replied, handing him a glass of lemonade. Even though it wasn't that hot, he was sweating like crazy. Not that it was a bad thing. His shirt clung to his stomach, and Ginny couldn't help but admire his flat, toned…

_Whoa,_ her mind screeched to a halt. _Stop now._

"It's Thanksgiving," he told her, taking a sip of the sugary liquid, letting it flow over his parched tongue. "We have to buy a turkey and everything."

"Have to?" she asked, taking a small sip. The liquid was way too sweet for her mood right now.

"Yep."

She set the glass down and walked to the sink. She leaned heavily on her hands and sighed. "I'm homesick," she admitted quietly.

Harry was at her side in an instant. "I know, I am too."

"Who would want to kill a baby?" she asked, still looking out the window.

Harry was quiet before answering, "She was meant to do something great. People are afraid of her."

"But she's just a baby," Ginny countered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "She can't even talk yet."

"I know," Harry said, reaching out to hold her. She fell into his arms, and he inhaled the scent of her shampoo. Honey and vanilla. Very intoxicating. "We're here to protect her. I won't let anything happen to her. Or you," he added softly.

She wanted to believe him. And somewhere in her heart she did. But being here, with him, it made her want things she shouldn't want. Things that would only end up hurting her, again. So she did what her mind told her, but what her heart screamed her not to do.

She pulled away.

The look on his face, of hurt and rejection, it broke her heart. But, she'd been hurt too many times before. _It's self-preservation, she told herself._ Then why does it hurt so damn much?

"I have to- to- check on the baby," she stumbled over the words. He nodded sadly.

She ran upstairs, ducking in Ara's room before going into hers. She flung herself on her bed, and cried.

--

He knew he shouldn't have been so forward with her. She wasn't ready to trust him yet. And he really didn't blame her. But it felt so right to have her in his arms again, and he couldn't help it.

He stood in the same spot, trying to relive the feeling. Of her hair, her skin, everything…

He shook his head and walked into the foyer, trying to resist the urge to go upstairs, take her in his arms and reassure her that everything would be okay. Try to erase all the mistakes he'd made.

He slowly scaled the stairs, his mind resisting every step he took, but his heart urging him forward. It was like an out of body experience. He saw himself climbing the stair, and he could hear his mind screaming at him to stop, but he kept on.

He reached the second floor landing, and tiptoed to her room. He heard her muffled sobs, and suddenly, he was back in his body. Every nerve wanted to go in there, but he listened to his mind instead.

He backed away.

--

Everything had pretty much returned to normal in the 'Johnson' household. Ginny and Harry had pretty much stopped talking to each other, unless they needed the salt or something like that.

But, once, when Harry was out painting the house, Jeb stopped by. "Ya'll got plans for Thanksgivn'?" he called to Harry, who was on a scaffold, painting the window trim.

Thanksgiving, as in tomorrow. He'd forgotten about it. "Nope," Harry shouted down, lowering the scaffold. When he reached the ground, he approached Jeb. "Why?"

Jeb had volunteered to help with the renovations, and Harry had discovered he wasn't as thick as he had previously believed.

"The wife wanted to know if ya'll wanted to spend it with us. The pups want to meet ya."

Harry got nervous. They really weren't supposed to do anything, but Jeb wasn't smart enough to pull something so elaborate off. "Sure, Jeana and I would love to."

"Excellent. The wife'll be thrilled," Jeb clapped him on the back before turning to head home. "Drop in around 3!"

Harry shook his head and went inside. "Gin!" he called, peeling off his sticky tee shirt and throwing it in the laundry room. "We're spending Thanksgiving with Jeb and Sarah!"

Ginny came down the stairs. "Shut up! The baby's asleep-" She stopped mid sentence. It was then Harry remembered he didn't have a shirt on. "Well, um," Ginny said nervously, still standing on the steps. "When is it?" She licked her lips nervously.

"Um, tomorrow," Harry said, slowly going up the stairs. He carefully slid past Ginny, and ran up the rest of the stairs, completely unaware of Ginny's eyes on his back.

--

"C'mon Gin, whatever you're wearing is fine," Harry coaxed, trying to get the redhead out of her bedroom. They had to be at Sarah and Jeb's house in fifteen minutes, and Ginny still wasn't ready.

After receiving no reply from the redhead, Harry sighed and turned the doorknob. Much to his delight, or embarrassment (depending on which side of the situation you're considering) Ginny was standing in only her black lace bra, and she had been in the middle of buttoning her jeans. "Harry!" she screeched.

Harry backed out of the room and shut the door. Ginny, who was the color of a ripe tomato, came out a few seconds later. She was wearing a long sleeved, black turtleneck, and she stormed right past him.

He followed, and after scooping up Ara from the drawing room, they headed outside to the car. Ginny jumped in the sedan, and Harry buckled Ara in, and hopped in next to her.

They drove west, Jeb and Sarah lived further outside of town than Harry and Ginny did, and they lived in a trailer. It was a nice one, old, but they kept it fairly clean, and three kids were running around outside of it.

"Momma!" the girl called, "They here!"

Sarah wiped her hands on her jeans as she came down the steps that led into the house. "Howdy," she greeted as she approached them. "Kids, these are the Johnsons. Pete, Jean, these are the kids. Patty, Kenny, Mike and Dan. Jeb, Junior and Joe are in town, but they'll be back any minute. Ya'll wanna come in?"

Ginny and Harry followed Sarah inside, and she gestured for them to take seats around the table. "We'll eat inside, the kids already ate," she explained as she pulled the stuffing out of the oven. "We haven't had guests for Thanksgiven in forever. Thanks for comin."

Before Ginny could answer, Jeb and two older boys came through the door. "Hey Pete!" Jeb said, clapping Harry on the back, "These are my sons, Junior and Joe. Boys, this is Petey Johnson."

Both boys grunted in greeting before taking a pot of assorted desserts outside. Sarah began to fix up the plates, and they ate.

Ginny pulled a jar of baby food out for Ara, when Sarah asked, "Ya'll don't breastfeed?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "Um, no. We wanted to get her on solids quickly."

They didn't speak for a couple of minutes, but Jeb started up a conversation. "So, Pete, ya work at the paper huh? You know Jakey Malone?"

Ginny's head shot up. "Jake Malone?"

Jeb nodded, "Yea. He's been a-wantin to buy your place since it went up for sale. Guess ya'll got it before him. He works as one of them reporters, yep, he's been researchin that place ever since old man Hansen's death."

"Is the house cursed?" Harry and Ginny asked at the same time.

"Well, that's the funny thing," Jeb said, "Everyone who's lived there since Hansen died has had their marriage ruined, just like Hansen's. His wife left him for the farmhand, who happened to be his best friend. Rumor has it Hansen killed 'em both and buried 'em in the cemetery late one night, but I knew Charlene Hansen and got a postcard from 'er couple of years ago. Hansen flipped," Jeb told them. "That's when he started that whole curse thing. Supposedly, Charlene wrote a warning, but when Hansen found it he changed it to a curse. He died a couple weeks later. Heart attack." Jeb took another spoonful of mashed potatoes.

" Anyway, so Malone's convinced the curse is real, and he's been doing everything to get it whenever it goes up on the market, but he's never got it. Money troubles or somethin', but if he ever get a hold of the place, Brownsville is gonna be a tourist attraction."

"So, it's not really cursed?"

Jeb's face broke into a smile. "Never said that. Every marriage that's ever been there has gone down the tube. Whether it's the rumor or the actual thing? I dunno."

That was pretty much all that was said during dinner. Sarah served dessert and coffee in the living room, and after stuffing themselves, they said goodbye and went to the car.

Harry drove, and after strapping a sleeping Ara in the back, he got into the driver's seat. Halfway home, Ginny began to nod off, and Harry found himself getting drowsy too.

When he pulled into the driveway, he first carried little Ara inside, but when he came back for Ginny, she was so soundly asleep, he felt bad to wake her up, so he slid his arm under her knees, and then picked her up.

He carefully carried her inside, shutting the front door with his foot. After gently shifting her weight, he continued upstairs. He laid her on the bed, and debated whether or not to take her jeans off. Finally, he lifted her hips, sliding the jeans off her.

When he went to put her pajama pants on, he noticed several scars on her upper thigh. They were raised slightly, and went upwards as they reached higher up her thigh. She had cut herself.

He gently traced the lowest one, from the inside of her thigh to the outside. Goosebumps appeared around it, and she stirred. Harry hastily put her pajama pants on and backed away, but Ginny's eyes opened. "What's going on?" she yawned, arching her back and hips.

"Nothing," Harry told her, moving to cover her with the sheets. She snuggled into the sheets, and Harry quietly left, tears burning his eyes.

She cut herself because of him.


	6. Don't Pretend You Care

**A/N- **This chapter is really short, I apologize in advance.

**Chapter Six Don't Pretend You Care**

Ginny woke up late Friday morning. She rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After combing her hair and brushing her teeth, she headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Harry already sitting at the table. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked, grabbing a piece of bread to make toast.

"Day off," he grumbled, staring at his hands. "Ginny, about last night-"

"What, try and have your evil way with me?" she joked. His face paled, and she got concerned, "What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked, confused.

"Cut yourself."

The look in his eyes made her wince. "Don't do that," she whispered softly, looking down at her hands.

"Do what?" he asked, reaching across the table to take her hand. She pulled away.

"Don't pretend you care!" she shouted, standing up. "Pretend I don't mean anything! Pretend nothing happened! Just don't pretend you care."

Harry stood up and walked over to her, "I do care."

She glared at him, "No, you don't. You didn't care when you were off fucking Cho. You didn't care how it would affect me. You didn't care when you proposed to that whore, hell, you probably didn't even care when we were together."

He stumbled back, like he had been physically hit. She continued, "You just don't want to feel guilty. And you don't have to. I've had these since I was eleven, they're from the Chamber of Secrets."

"What?"

She turned away from him. "I cut myself when I was possessed. I guess it helped me deal with what I was doing. I didn't fix them because I wanted to remember what rock-bottom felt like."

"Gin, I'm-"

"Don't finish that!" she snapped, turning to face him. "You aren't sorry. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have proposed to Cho, you would have found me, and we'd be living happily ever after."

"I tried to find you. I looked for a year Ginny! A whole year, and nothing. I wanted you back; I wanted to tell you I was sorry! I wanted happily ever after too!"

"Then why throw the chance away for a one-nighter?" she challenged, looking him straight in the eye. "Why go to her if it was me you wanted?"

"I didn't sleep with Cho," he said through gritted teeth.

"Sure," she spat. She turned from him and began to walk away.

"We passed out, Gin. Nothing happened."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "But would you have?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Would I have what?" he asked quietly, coming up behind her.

She turned to face him, tears welling up in her eyes. "If you hadn't passed out, would you have slept with her?"

He had never thought about it. Would he have? She smiled, tears flowing down her pale cheeks, "That's what I thought," she whispered sadly. She gently touched his cheek, "I'm sorry."

And with that, she walked outside.

He stood there, in the kitchen, really thinking about it. Would he have gone through with it?

--

Okay, there was the king of short chapters. The next one will be longer, I promise!


	7. The Longest Hour

**Jeb and Sarah **

They are meant to be an exaggeration. One of the reasons I actually chose to make the assignment in Nebraska was because they were voted to have the most neutral accent, (yes, believe it or not) and this way I wouldn't have to make everyone's accent so strong, because here in my hometown, we have no accents. But, yes they are a definite over exaggeration of the stereotypical southern American, and unless they moved to Nebraska or their family had, you wouldn't find someone with such a strong accent in Nebraska.

Anyway, if you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask because I love that everyone reads so carefully as to pick out the details and I will be happy to answer anything. That being said, thanks for reading and thanks especially to those who reviewed. It really makes me happy! And, chapter eight is being beta-ed! Which means it will be up soon! YAY!

**Chapter Seven The Longest Hour**

_She sat alone, in the chamber, waiting. When footsteps resounded through the darkness, her heart raced. He was coming._

_She shakily stood, hoping her voice wouldn't crack when she told him she didn't want to do this anymore. _

_His shadow appeared on the wall before she saw his face. "Ah, Ginerva," he said sweetly. "How is my little agent of death?"_

_Her heart was pounding wildly. "I won't do it," she whispered._

"_What?"_

_Her voice gained volume, "I won't do it anymore."_

_His semi-smile turned vile, "I control you now. You will do as I tell you."_

_She felt her arm rise slightly, and now he had control of her body. She watched as she picked up the blade she was so used to using on herself. Her hand hitched her gray skirt up slightly and she watched as the blade was pressed onto her pale skin. She bit her lip as blood seeped out, and she closed her eyes as the blade ran across the length of her thigh. She never cried out, because she had learnt the first time he'd just do it to her again._

_The blade fell from her limp hand and she slowly opened her eyes. He was holding the blade and smiling. "Now, it's time to sleep," he told her._

_And everything went black._

Ginny started. She'd been having this nightmare ever since Harry brought up the cutting thing. Why did he care, anyway? It wasn't like it was his body that some psycho murderer made him cut up every time he screwed up his evil plans. Ginny threw the covers back and stormed into the bathroom.

She realized as the water hit her that it was only 3 in the morning. She grumbled a few choice words before scrubbing her hair and body. She was already up, so she might as well do something.

After stepping out, she wiped off the steamed up mirror and took a good look at herself. She didn't look as bad as she had last night, the bags under her eyes were gone, and there was a look of grim determination on her face. She wasn't about to let some dead bastard start controlling her life. He was six feet under, and she was here. Alive. She had bounced back once, she could do it again.

"I win Tommy," she mumbled, grabbing her toothbrush. _Then why am I so upset? _Her mind screamed.

She shook that annoying voice out, and made herself a promise. There would be no more crying over Tom Riddle, her first year or Harry Potter. Once again, she had bounced back once, there was no reason on earth she couldn't do it again. Enough tears had been spent on them, and she was sick of crying.

After drying her hair, she walked back into her room. Rummaging through her drawers, she found what she was going to wear and after changing, she stormed downstairs. There was no one awake, so she had free reign of the place.

Setting a kettle on the stove, she brewed herself some tea and sat at the table. She still wasn't used to the stupid time change, and now she was going to be tired for the rest of the day.

She took a sip of the warm liquid, letting it flow over her tongue and down the back of her throat before swallowing. She made a face before taking another sip. It really wasn't very strong, but it would do.

She grabbed a piece of paper off the counter and began to doodle absentmindedly, thinking back to the Chamber.

She had never let herself really think about it, just because she was afraid she'd remember something terrifying, but now, it was like she had to. While Riddle and Harry were talking, she had heard every word, but she was completely unable to do anything. When she finally heard Riddle scream, she felt relieved. Like invisible chains had been lifted, and she when she felt Harry's hand brush hers, her heart jumped.

Kind of like it did whenever he looked at her from then on. When he finally asked her out in her sixth year, his seventh, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. From then on they had been practically inseparable. When he had graduated, she had cried for an hour before he finally told her he'd put off becoming an auror and stay in Hogsmede. She, of course, told him not to, but it was the thought that counted.

Even though auror training kept him busy, he always managed to sneak away and visit her every other weekend. All the girls that were in her year envied their relationship, and several girls would hit on him every time she left him alone. But he had never reacted to it, the only thing he ever did was politely turn them down.

After she graduated, she went straight into training as well. Since they kept such odd hours, he would always have a note waiting for her when she stumbled into her flat and one waiting whenever she woke up. How he managed it was a complete mystery to her, but there was never a time when there wasn't one.

She loved it when he'd pop into her office unannounced with dinner or lunch. She never managed to actually surprise him, but she had done the same on numerous occasions.

The night he finished training, she had wanted to take him out to dinner, but the rest of the guys from his unit were going out, and he told her he wanted to go with them. She reluctantly let him, but he promised to buy her dinner the next night.

That morning, when she woke up, there was no note. Worried, she had apparated straight to his flat, wanting to make sure he was okay. When she had first stepped into the flat, she was so worried, but when he stepped out of his bedroom, she had been relieved. But that didn't last long.

When she saw Cho stumble out of his room as well, her stomach plummeted. She noticed they were both dressed, but it looked so bad. His eyes were confused when he turned around, and she didn't even want to know what he had to say. She just disappeared.

She had gone straight to the Ministry, intent on transferring. The only problem was, she hadn't finished her training yet, so the supervisor of the department wouldn't let her go until she finished. She threw a fit, crying andswearing athim, so he finally let her go to Ireland, the only place she could finish training.

The paperwork wouldn't have been final for a month, so she rented a room in the Leaky Cauldron. It just so happened Harry and Ron had come there looking for her a week later, so she just jumped the train to Ireland.

After finishing training and establishing her career, she had made time for men. None of them, naturally, had compared to Harry. They were all self-centered, or too eager to get in her pants, so she eventually went through every man in the Irish Ministry. Finally, she gave up. Now, she lived for her job.

And that paid off. Slowly but surely she climbed the ladder up, finally landing the biggest bust of her life.

They had been chasing the last ragtag band of Death Eaters around for almost six months before they had gotten a solid tip that they'd be having a little get together in a countryside pub. She and one of the girls from her unit, Charlotte Havington, were the only ones who believed that it was a legitimate tip, so they went to the pub themselves.

It had been dark and dank in the pub, and after three drinks and two dinners later, they saw the six dark figures waltz in. Ginny had given Charley the sign, and the two began to circle the table. Ginny shot the first stunner, and soon, they were all on the floor. She and Charley dragged them out by their heels, transporting them to the Ministry.

It had been all over the paper, and after Charley transferred to Cambodia, Ginny got all the praise. That was when Luc began to give her real cases, including this one.

She put her head in her hands. This was the type of case that could make or break a career, and at the rate it was going, they were going to be here forever. Which really wouldn't have been such a bad thing if it weren't **Harry **was paired with. Any other man, she could have handled, but it had to be the one who could break her heart by just looking her way.

"Thanks," she mumbled sarcastically to whatever divine being was watching her suffer and enjoying it.

She picked up her cup of tea and went over to the sink. After rinsing it out, she leaned heavily on her hands and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

--

This is just a filler, as will the nextone, butI was so tired of tiptoeing around the plot twisters that now, Chapter ninewill be wherethe plot really begins. Just thought I'd let you know… so now, you can review!


	8. Heaven and Hell

Ch. 8 is finally here, and Ch. 9 is on it's way. Ch. 9 is where the plot picks up again, because this chapter is more of a filler in Harry's POV. Fun.

Chapter 8 Heaven and Hell…

"_Harry!"_

_He turned to see his girlfriend calling his name. "Hey."_

_The redhead placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled, "Ready?"_

_They were going to a muggle ballet, and that was all she talked about for the past week. "Yep," and he offered her his arm. She was wearing a black, strapless dress that had a long slit going up the side that revealed her long, smooth legs. Her hair was up in an elegant twist, and one loose lock was out, framing her face. She looked radiant. "You look amazing," he told her._

_She blushed, "Thanks. You look great too."_

_He loved the way she blushed when he paid her a compliment. Sometimes he'd talk dirty to her just to make her face red. But that didn't stop her from making him blush. She'd do the same thing, and soon, both were flushed and smiling wickedly._

_They arrived at the theater, and were soon surrounded by a ton of well-dressed socialites. Several of Harry's superiors were there, for some odd reason or another, and he introduced them to Ginny._

_One thing about her that never ceased to amaze him was her social skills. She could strike up a conversation with anyone, at any time and carry it on. She had a polite demeanor that people were attracted too, and this was no exception. _

_After socializing, they were seated in the balcony with an older couple. Ginny squeezed his hand as the husband kissed his wife's hand and she smiled at him. "One day, that will be us," she whispered._

_Harry smiled, "No. I'd kiss you, not your hand."_

_She laughed softly, and the lights dimmed. Harry was more interested in her than the ballet, and he seriously couldn't think of the name of the play, but he had memorized her face by the end. The way her chin tilted up slightly, how her nose wrinkled when she was amused, the way her eyes widened at the sight of all the ballerinas doing twirls. "I could never do that," she whispered to him._

_He had just smiled, and the act ended. "Come with me," he had whispered, taking her hand, "Let's find food or something."_

"_Harry!" she whispered scandalously as he pulled her up and they descended the huge flight of stairs. "It's going to start again!"_

"_So?"_

_She opened her mouth to protest, but he turned and silenced her with a kiss. "Trust me, okay?"_

_She nodded, and they went outside. It was a fairly warm September evening, and the stars were twinkling as the walked down the street. He pulled her into a clothes shop and pulled a pair of black pant and a red tank top off the hanger. "Try it on and we'll buy it," and before she could protest, he pushed her into the dressing room._

_He bought himself a pair of slacks and a button down black shirt before Ginny came out. He paid for the outfit, despite her protests, and after he poofed their formal wear home, the exited the store. "Why did we have to change?" she asked as they strolled down the street, hand in hand._

"_I just wanted to get you alone," he said playfully._

_She cocked her head, "And why would you want that?"_

_He stopped her. "I wanted to take a vacation. Get away from the city, with you."_

_She smiled, "Really?"_

"_Yes."_

_He took her hand and they Apparated to the coast. "Wow," Ginny breathed as they watched the waves crash against the beach below them. "It's beautiful."_

_Harry took her hand, "Let's go," and he began to take her down the hill._

_She lost her footing and went tumbling into him. "Harry!" she screeched as they tumbled down towards the water. He managed to grab hold of her, and they rolled down, stopping mere inches from the water._

_Ginny ended up on top of him, and both his arms were around her waist. She laughed before kissing him._

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes. Why did all the dreams only end there? It really wasn't fair, considering there was still more of that night he remembered. Hey, he's a guy.

He got up and scratched his head. He figured he'd just go downstairs, eat then shower and change. It's not like Ginny would be up yet, he didn't even remember if she had come in last night.

A thought hit him as he went downstairs. He had never noticed the scars on Ginny's leg, and he would have noticed something like that. He wasn't that oblivious.

He noticed that the teakettle was warm. He poured himself a cup of water and poured the instant coffee in and sighed. He hated that stuff, tasted more like dirt than coffee, but he downed it, placing it in the sink and going back to the hall.

What made him do it, he wasn't quite sure, but something made him go into the drawing room. Ginny was curled up on the couch, her hair partially in her face. He watched, mesmerized, as her steady breathing made the lock of hair go up and down. Rhythmically.

He missed that. When he was with her, everything was like your first ice cream cone. Sweet, fresh, too good to be true, but at the same time, familiar and natural. That's how she was. And he missed that, the familiarity of waking up next to someone you knew and trusted. Someone you could see yourself with for the rest of your life. Someone you couldn't imagine your life without.

He couldn't see himself with Cho. It was just not meant to be. She was just a bad replacement for the void Ginny created when she left. He cared for Cho, but he loved Ginny, he didn't know how he made it so far without her.

Watching her sleep was heaven and hell at the same time. Heaven because she was so beautiful and angelic. So commonplace. And hell because he knew unless he did something quick, he'd never see her again.

--


	9. Merry Christmas To All

**Chapter Nine Merry Christmas to All**

The weeks passed slowly. No word from the English Ministry, the American Department orfrom any of the othervarious people who were after Ara. No attempt on anyone's life, which left their lives in Nebraska on a brief, welcome pause.

Christmas was fast approaching, much to Ginny's displeasure. Usually, she'd just go over to a friend's flat, stay the night, wake up the next morning and life would continue as it normally did. Sure, she missedYule at the Burrow and her family, but this new lifestyle fit her single life perfectly. She was still a romantic at heart though.

Every night since this assignment began, she had dreams that Harry would sweep her off her feet and take her home. Home to England. Home to her family. Just plain home. But she knewit wasn't going to happen. He was engaged to Cho. End of discussion.

Back to Christmas. She had no idea if she was supposed to get Harry something or not. She was half tempted to just forget about him and shower Ara with gifts, but another part of her wanted to get him something. And she couldn't explain it.

She had already bought Ara tons of gifts. Several blankets, toys, a bouncing chair... she had so much fun shopping for the baby, she'd gone a wee bit overboard.

$250 overboard to be exact. And she loved every minute of it.

They had bought a Christmas tree a week ago, and now it proudly sat in the drawing room. She and Harry had decorated it while Ara sat and watched. When the tree lit up, she had cooed and laughed, waving her little fists in the air. She was close to seven months now, and with the help of the furniture she could stand, pull herself up and even take a few steps. Then she'd fall on her bum and smile.

Every time Ginny held up a shiny ornament, Ara would reach out for it and babble incoherently. She had managed to grab some tinsel out of a box andtangle herself up in it a couple of times.

Right now, she was lying under the tree, looking up at the branches. Every once in awhile, she'd grab her little feet and babble, then roll over and try to grab the ornaments off the tree. Ginny laughed softly as the baby fell back.

"She's cute, isn't she?"

Ginny jumped a foot in the air. Harry had been acting strangely ever since the morning he'd woken her up when she had slept on the couch. He was always coming up behind her, bringing home flowers and food. She hated cooking, so it was nice. A little too nice.

It wasn't like she didn't like it, in fact she loved it. It was like when they were together. But every time he did something like that, she had to remind herself that he was engaged, this was an impersonal assignment and as soon as it was over, he'd go back to Cho. And she'd be alone.

"She is," Ginny responded. Harry sat on the couch next to her. "She's been doing this all day," Ginny continued. She could sense Harry's eyes on her, and she winced slightly. How many times had she gotten lost in those eyes?

"You have to chase her out from underneath it?" Since the assignment began, Ginny had noticed he was beginning to lose his accent. She imagined she sounded the same way, but it was stillstrange.

Nervously, she brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He had just gotten a lot closer to her, and she was getting nervous. Scooting away from him, she slid to the end of the couch and looked away from him. She heard him slide over right next to her, and she could feel his arm brush hers. "I missed you," she heard him whisper softly.

His voice sent shivers down her spine. She opened her mouth to tell him off, tell him to go back to Cho if he wanted to get laid, but nothing came out.

She felt his hand slowly run down her arm. Why he was being so forward now, she didn't know. But she did know that he was the only man who could make her tremble at his touch. She let her head fall back on his shoulder and her mind began to scream.

She bolted. Her mind was racing with 'what ifs' and because she stood up so quickly, her stomach was reeling. "Harry," she whispered hoarsely, "You can't do this."

He got up andstood in front of her. "Why not?"

"Because it's not fair!" she blurted without thinking.

At the sound of her 'parents' rising voices, Ara began to cry. Ginny tore her gaze from Harry and quickly scooped the crying infant up. Before leaving, she looked back at Harry. "Stay away from me," she hissed.

Harry watched as Ginny stormed out. As soon as her footsteps up the stairs died, he sank onto the couch. Way to go Potter, he told himself bitterly. You let her walk out again.

--

Christmas Eve came before Harry could blink. He was sitting in his room, wrapping Ginny's present. It was a necklace, a thin silver chain with a small angel pendant on the end. The angel was holding the small ruby that had been on the ring he had been planning to give her when they were together.

He carefully placed it in the white box, shut the lid and wrapped it in dark green paper. She still wasn't talking to him, and he was beating himself up for being so forward with her. I thought she felt the same, he thought miserably, maybe I was wrong.

He picked the wrapped box up. He probably shouldn't give this to her. She might freak out again. But if I don't give it to her, he reasoned, it will haunt me forever. Might as well causeeither way I'm in trouble.

Harry hastily stood, making the chair he was sitting in tip over. He walked down the stairs and into the drawing room. Ginny had taken Ara to see the neighbor's Christmas lights, so Harry could hide her gift without any problems. After burying it under the mountain of gifts for Ara, he sat on the couch and looked into the fire.

_Flashback_

"_Merry Christmas Harry!"_

_He watched as his girlfriend picked up one of the gifts under the tree and handed it to him. "Open it," she ordered playfully, sitting on the couch next to him._

_This year they were alone. Ron and Hermione went to Bali for their engagement, the rest of the Weasley brothers were spending Christmas with their girlfriends'/wives' families and Molly and Arthur went to Scotland. Ginny had spent the night, and now they were exchanging gifts._

_Harry carefully unwrapped the blue box and was surprised to find a lacy black nightie. "I don't think I can wear this," he told Ginny._

_She kissed him, "I don't expect you to," she said seductively. "But I can show you how to put it on."_

He didn't need to be told twice… 

"Harry!"

He snapped his head around. Ginny was standing in the doorway holding a sleeping Ara. "When did you get home?" he asked, dropping his voice.

"Not too long ago. I guess she won't be opening any presents tonight. I'll go put her to bed." Ginny turned and he heard her go up the stairs. She came down a few minutes later and sat next to him. "I'm sorry about yesterday," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"I meant it." He might as well come clean. "I do miss you. Being here with you just makes it worse."

She looked at him wide-eyed. He felt the same way. "Me too," she whispered unbelievingly.

He smiled sadly. "But we can't do anything about it though."

"Why?"

He couldn't believe she was actually saying that. "Because," he told her, "I think I would have gone through with it. You said-"

She shook her head, "I know, I know," she sat back on the couch. "I wish it were different though."

He hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders. "I know."

They stared at the fire for several long moments before Ginny broke the silence. "Why can't it work?"

When Harry stayed silent, she turned to him. "You love me, I love you, so why won't it work?"

Harry just looked at her. When he opened his mouth to say something, she put her finger on his lips. Her eyes were glistening with tears. "Just let me love you," she whispered. Cautiously, she leaned in and kissed him.

--


	10. Going Home

Quick A/N- The reason for the slow update is because 1.) I got a laptop for Christmas and have to get internet connections and copy the files over, and 2.) I got banned from FanFiction for a week because of a story I wrote. Heh heh, it was really funny though and if you dare to read it, I'm reposting in a way that won't get me banned so you may read it then. And now onto our feature presentation…

Chapter Ten Going Home

Ginny smiled softly at the sleeping figure laying on the floor. She thought back to all the times this had happened, back when they were a couple, and her eyes filled with tears. They'd just done the unthinkable, and she had no idea where they were going to go from here.

She'd woken up before him and gone upstairs to change. She came back down, fixed herself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch in the drawing room. Harry was still asleep when she settled onto the couch, but now he was beginning to stir.

His head shot up, and for a spilt second he looked startled. But he relaxed as he took in his surroundings and saw Ginny sitting on the couch. "Hey," he mumbled self consciously, unsure of how to act.

"Hi," she whispered cautiously, taking another sip of coffee. "I set some clothes out for you," she told him, jerking her head in the general direction of a pile of clothes. She turned her head as he changed, and looked back to him as he sat on the couch next to her. "Did you want coffee?" she asked, desperate to lessen the suffocating silence surrounding them.

"Not now," he replied, looking towards the dying fire. "About last night…" he trailed off, uncertain of how to tell her that he wanted her back. He'd do anything.

"Please, whatever you say, don't call it a mistake," she begged, gently turning his face so he was looking at her. "Please."

"I wasn't about-" he began. He was cut off by a loud crash coming from the upstairs. "Oh shit, Ara."

They clamored up the stairs, racing to the baby's room. Harry threw open the door, and both were shocked at what they saw.

Two cloaked figures were standing over the baby, but were prevented from grabbing her by a bluish shield surrounding the bassinet. Ara was wailing, and the figures were trying to shout over her screams. Ginny instantly recognized the voice on the left belonging to Lucius Malfoy. She vaguely remembered hearing the other voice before, but wasn't sure who it was. Harry did though.

Before she could react, Harry lunged at the figure on the right, knocking them to the ground. Malfoy looked over to the doorway and saw Ginny standing there. "Ah, the littlest Weasley," he sneered. He pointed his wand at her, but before he could utter the spell, she rolled to the ground and popped up next to the bassinet.

Summoning some of the wandless magic Auror training had bestowed upon her, she lifted the baby through the shield. "How?" Malfoy muttered, watching as she picked up the baby.

She smirked at him before sending him flying backwards. Looking back at Harry who was still tangled up with the other, she fled to the hall. Hurrying down the stairs and holding the trembling baby to her, she began to look for portkey Kylie had put in the kitchen.

She panicked after a minute of touching everything in the kitchen before feeling the tug on her navel. Only the Americans would make the bottle of Jack Daniels on top of the fridge a portkey, she thought unhappily as she landed with a hard thump in an office.

"What happened?"

Ginny found herself surrounded by people. She barely managed to say, "There's been an attack." before they Apparated out. Kylie stayed behind and helped Ginny into a chair. "Where's Peter?"

"He's still in the house," Ginny cried. "Oh God, what if he's hurt?" Her eyes stung with tears. Kylie said something, but Ginny didn't hear her. All she could think about was Harry.

--

It was late before Harry and the aurors arrived in the hallway of the Department. Ginny got up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh God, I was so worried," she cried, pressing him to her. "I thought you got hurt."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here now," he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair. "And I'm fine."

"Hey! Good news!" Kylie shouted, coming out of her office. She was waving a manila folder in the air and grinning like a lunatic. Harry and Ginny broke apart immediately and looked towards her. "Ya'll can go home now!"

Ginny sighed in relief, but Harry swallowed hard. He'd have to face Cho. He hadn't even thought about what he was going to tell her. "And," Kylie added, "we found out what the prophecy is. Well, the part about the baby at least."

"Well?" Ginny said impatiently.

"'And the last Black shall betray them all.'" Kylie quoted. "It's in reference to the last of Voldemort's Death Munchers. Apparently one of his followers had an affair and gave birth to a baby boy. She sent him off to live with his father here in the States and after his wife gave birth to a child, the prophecy was made. Your headmaster, Dumbledore, had them moved here, in hope to protect them, but in a breech of security, they were discovered and murdered. The baby wasn't with them at the time, so they needed to hide her. She is the last member of the Black family, and will be the downfall of the last evil stronghold."

"Where was she the night her parents were killed?" Harry asked.

"With her uncle. I think you'd know him, name's," she paused as she flipped through the folder. "Dragon Malfoy?" she ventured, confused.

"Draco Malfoy?" they asked at the same time.

"Yeah. He's blonde, right?" They nodded. "His mother had an affair before he was born, I think before she was married. When she got pregnant, her family freaked. The baby was born, sent to his father and there was a huge cover up. That's why she married that Malfoy guy."

"Lucius Malfoy was one of the people after her. That makes sense I guess," Ginny said softly.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was the other," Harry said bitterly.

"Some fucked up family tree eh?" Kylie joked. "Oh, and out of sheer curiosity, who are you guys? I know your names aren't Peter and Jeana."

Ginny extended her hand. "I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Harry Potter."

"Hot damn," Kylie muttered as she took Ginny's hand. Harry closed his eyes. She was about to make a big deal about him, everyone did when they found out who he was. "I'm shakin Ginny Weasley's hand. After that bust ya'll did in Ireland, our boss started sayin 'Why can't ya'll be like Weasley and Hemmingway?'"

Ginny smiled at her. "Sorry."

Kylie shook her head. "No biggie, it's just amazing the very person my boss emulates is shaking my hand." She grinned, "This is definatly a water cooler story." She turned to Harry. "Nice to meet you too." He shook her hand and she shuffled them to the Apparating post. "Now, ya'll go back home and have fun cause this case just made my career and I know it's going to make yours."

Another auror came up to them with the baby. "Ah, Martins," Kylie addressed him, "They're leaving now."

Ginny took the baby from Martins and stepped into the Apparation pad. "Thanks Kylie," she said before Apparating out.

Coming back to the England was different. The Ministry was much more organized than the American Department, but the American Department was a lot more visitor friendly. The aurors actually took time to show you around and the offices were labelled in big bold letters instead of the tiny letters the Ministry used. She sighed, and after hearing a gentle pop, she found Harry standing next to her. He smiled reassuringly at her, and they began the long walk to the Unspeakable Department.

Upon arrival, Ara squealed. Ginny was confused before she saw Draco Malfoy sitting in a chair. When he heard his niece squeal, he got up and stood in front of Ginny and Harry. "How was she?" he asked as he took the squirming baby from her.

Ginny reluctantly handed her over. "She was a doll."

Draco looked at the baby, who was currently playing with his shaggy blonde hair. "Was my father involved?"

Harry opened his mouth, but Ginny put her hand on his arm. "Yes, he was. And Bellatrix was there."

Draco winced at the sound of Bellatrix's name. "It figures. She was always there to do what she thought would help Mum. Thanks for watching over her, but I think I should take her home now."

He left without saying anything else, and Ginny watched his retreating form. "It must be hard."

Harry pulled her into a hug. "I can't imagine."

"Harry!"

They broke apart, and moments later Cho came running down the hall. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. "I missed you," she gushed, kissing him again.

Ginny watched, a sick feeling creeping up in the pit of her stomach. Harry wasn't going to tell Cho, she knew he wouldn't. He'd act like nothing happen. Ginny watched as Cho continued to shower Harry's face with kisses, and her mouth fell open when Cho announced, "I set a date."

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

Cho's smile widened. "I didn't want to wait any longer. The wedding's two weeks from Saturday." It was then Cho noticed Ginny. "Oh, Jenny," she said, wrinkling her nose. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to Ireland."

"It's Ginny," Ginny snapped, "And yes, I went to Ireland. And now I'm going back." She turned to Harry. "See you in hell." And she Apparated out.

Cho scowled at the spot where Ginny had just stood. "Some manners, she never was very nice."

Harry didn't bother to say anything. He wanted to tell Cho to leave him alone so he could go after Ginny, but it was obvious she didn't want to talk to him. So he let Cho lead him away.

--

"YOU WHAT?"

Harry flinched at the volume of Ron's voice. "I let her leave."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU HAD THE PERFECT OPPURTUNITY TO GET GINNY BACK AND YOU DIDN'T?! ARE YOU DAFT OR SOMETHING?!"

Hermione grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him next to her on the couch. "Ron, I'm sure Harry has a plan to get her back." She looked hopefully to Harry. "You do have a plan, right?"

Harry swallowed hard. "No."

Ron's face was beginning to turn purple. "It was your fault she left, and you just let her walk out again? Do you even really care about her? Because from where I'm standing, you don't."

Harry's blood began to boil. "Ron, I love her. I want to get her back. But in order to do that, I have to break it off with Cho. Any suggestions on how I do that?"

"Yeah, just tell her you don't want to marry her!"

"It's not that simple!"

"Boys!" Hermione shouted. She moved to stand between them. "Emma is asleep, and I would like to keep her that way." She looked at Ron first. "Honey, you have to understand that Harry is trying. Things were easier for us than they were for him. You have to be more sensitive to the fact Harry's relationship with Cho is a lot different than ours is." She turned to Harry. "And you have to understand that this is Ron's sister we're talking about. He loves her and just wants the best for her. You need to tell Cho, because it's not fair to lead her on like this and it's not fair to Ginny to not tell her your feelings. Now, both of you sit and talk like civilized beings. I have to take care of the baby." She left the room and went to Emma's.

Harry and Ron stared at each other for several minutes before Ron muttered, "Sorry mate."

Harry gave him a small smile. "Me too." He paused, trying to find the right words. "Would you be terribly upset if I broke it off with Cho tomorrow? I really don't feel like dealing with her crying tonight."

Ron nodded. "I don't blame you. She's like a bloody faucet. You can use the spare room if you need a place to stay."

"Thanks."

--

YAY! THEY'RE GETTING BACK TOGETHER!  
And a special thanks to my wonderful beta: Telwyn D. YOU ROCK!


	11. Love's A Risk

Thanks so much to everyone who's read, and especially those who have reviewed! This story has gone a lot better than I originally planned, and that's thanks in large part to my faithful readers/reviewers. You have no idea how much you're feedback inspires and challenges me to get it right and keep it going. Now, before we get to the story, I'd like to thank my wonderful betas, **Mrs.HarryPotter12 **and **Telwyn Dubois**. They've slaved over this, trying to make it as wonderful as possible and easier for you to read and enjoy. THANKS!

Chapter Eleven Love's a Risk

"Cho?" Harry called cautiously, carefully closing the door behind him. He had breakfast with Ron and Hermione and was now going to break up with Cho. He had a speech planned, but he wasn't quite sure if he was going to use it. She was probably going to burst out into tears or something like that and Harry was nervous. He hated making her cry, but this was just something he had to do.

"Harry?"

Cho came flying into the hallway and threw herself at him. "I was so worried! Where were you?" she cried.

"I was at Ron and Hermione's," Harry replied, trying to pry her off him.

She let go and scowled. "You'd rather spend time with them than with your _fiancée? _I haven't seen you in almost half a year and when you finally come back, you spend your first night back with them?"

"Cho, they're my best friends," Harry shot back, "I can't just ignore them. We've been through hell and back and you don't want me to spend time with them?"

"No, I'm saying that you don't love me anymore!"

"Well maybe I don't."

Cho immediately stopped fake crying and narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" she hissed, moving closer to him.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, what did you mean?" she shouted, her arms flailing. "We're supposed to get married and have kids. Are you telling me you don't want to?"

"Cho," he said, trying to calm her down. "What I mean is, I care about you. I really do-"

"Then why won't you marry me?" she wailed, cutting him off.

"Because I'm not in love with you," he told her gently. "I never was. I'm so sorry, but it's not fair to you if we get married because my heart will always be somewhere else."

"It's the Weasley girl? Isn't it?" Cho snarled, her usually attractive face wrinkling in disgust. "I can't believe you'd rather marry her."

"Cho," Harry sighed, feeling his patience slipping. "Please. Don't do this. You can keep the flat and everything in it. All I want is my clothes."

Cho spun around and stormed into their bedroom. Harry followed, but before he could make it into the room, a flurry of clothes came flying at his face. "Get out!" Cho screeched, waving her wand so everything was packed into three suitcases. "I never want to see you again!"

Harry picked up the suitcases and faced her. "I'm sorry Cho."

She sneered. "The only reason I wanted to get you away from that Weasley bitch was because you were famous."

Harry winced slightly at that comment and walked out the door.

--

Ginny stumbled into her apartment, stone dead drunk. She giggled loudly as she ran into the end table and collapsed onto her couch. It was five in the afternoon and she had been drinking for almost six straight hours. The first two hours she'd just been socially drinking, but the last four hours she'd bought three bottles, two beers and a glass of chardonnay. But the worst part of the whole pub experience was she still remembered why she had been there in the first place.

Her stomach jolted and she tried to run to the bathroom. She wandered aimlessly through the kitchen, clutching her churning stomach and fell into the bathroom. Scrambling to the basin, her stomach clenched and she felt the burning sensation in the back of her throat.

When her stomach settled, she leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and tried to banish the mental image of Cho and Harry living happily in their flat. Her stomach lunged again, but much to her relief she didn't get sick. She stood and leaned over the sink, running the hot water.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth and swallowed the little vile of hangover potions. Instantly her stomach settled and the bags under her eyes disappeared. Physically she felt better, but her emotions were still on a roller coaster.

A knock at the door greeted her ears and she sighed. It was probably Luc, coming to harass her into coming in early. The nerve of him, she thought bitterly as she crossed her living room. She opened the door, but shut it as soon as she saw who was on the other side.

"Gin," he called from the other side of the door. "C'mon, let me in."

"Go away you lying sack of crap," she shouted, pressing her back hard against the door. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Gin," he pleaded, his voice cracking, "I came to apologize."

"Save it for when you explain why you slept with me to Cho," she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. She brushed them away with the back of her hand quickly and closed her eyes to regain her composure.

"I broke it off with Cho."

Her eyes flew open. "What?"

"Cho and I are no more."

She stepped away from the door and opened it a little bit. "Why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Can I come in?" he asked, stepping forward a bit. "Please?"

She opened the door all the way, but when he tried to come in, she put her arm across the doorway. "Tell me why," she demanded.

"Because I didn't love her," he replied, looking straight into her eyes. "I love you."

Ginny's eyes watered again. "You've told me that twice before and every time you've ended up breaking my heart. What makes this time different?"

Harry stepped closer to her and gently touched her cheek. "I know I haven't given you a reason to trust me and I wouldn't blame you if you turned my away now. But at least hear me out. I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley and I'd do anything to get you to come back to England with me. Anything." The desperation was evident in his voice.

She wanted to believe him, she really did. She wanted to forgive him, pull him inside and ravage him mercilessly. But she'd done that once and she had gotten burnt. She wasn't one to make the same mistake again. She was tired of risking it all and getting nowhere fast. She wanted stability, someone to love her unconditionally. Maybe he could provide that, but she was too sick and tired of trying to have another go at it. She reached behind her to close the door, but he stopped her.

"Gin," he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm not risking it again Harry. You burn me once, shame on you, you burn me twice, shame on you, but the third time isn't the lucky one. I'm not about to just throw it all away again so you can hurt me. I'm sorry, but I can't get my heart broken again."

"Love's a risk-"

She placed her fingers on his lips to quiet him. "And I think I've risked enough," she told him quietly. "Goodbye Harry."

She carefully closed the door and leaned her forehead on the cool metal. _Love's a risk…_ And I've got nothing else to risk, she told herself. _You still have your heart…_ No I don't, she reasoned, he broke it. _And he can fix it…_ And then he'll get tired of me and break it again. _You don't know he will…_ So? _Love's a risk…_

The words echoed through her mind. She'd risked too much, lost too much to try again. Right? Or was she just letting the best thing that could ever happen to her slip through her fingers?

She threw the door open and ran into the hallway. "Harry!" she screamed as she ran towards the elevator. When it didn't come fast enough, she ran to the stairwell and began descending the stairs. After three flights, she found herself in the lobby. Luckily her building had an anti-Apparation ward around it, so he couldn't have gotten far. She ran to the revolving doors and onto the sidewalk.

Snow was piled in drifts against the sides of the building and flakes were floating lazily in the brisk winter air. She looked from each side, trying to decide which way he would've gone. She sprinted left and began to frantically dodge people on the sidewalk as she flew by.

She ran almost four blocks before stopping and leaning against another building to catch her breath. The cold air stung her cheeks and her breathing was shallow and uneven. When her breathing evened a bit, she began to walk back to her building. Tears that had been held back for so long came streaming down her cheeks and soon she sunk to the ground, her body shaking with sobs.

She was unaware of the pair of arms that wrapped around her, or the hand that began to stroke her hair. "Ginny." Her sobs died down to hiccups, but she was still shaking violently. "Here."

She didn't need to see him to know who he was. "I'm so sorry," she gushed as he draped his cloak around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I should have, I mean, I'm sorry!"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "It's okay, calm down, everything's okay now."

She hiccupped loudly and asked, "How did you find me?"

"I heard you screaming my name," he replied, leading her back to her flat. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, but he tightened his grip around her waist as she continued to shake. "Are you just cold or upset?"

She leaned into him. "Both. I don't think I could've lived with myself if I let you go. But please," she begged, stopping him. "Don't break my heart again. Because if you do, I'll walk out and never look back."

"I swear I will never hurt you again," he replied, pulling her closer to him. "I don't ever want to leave you again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm glad."

They finished their walk in silence and the moment they stepped into the flat, they heard a tap at the window. Harry crossed to the window and Ginny sat on the sofa. Harry let in an owl that flew directly to Ginny, and after she got the letter off his leg, he flew back out the window.

She unrolled the piece of parchment, and Harry moved to sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and watched as she read the letter. Her eyes were wide as she handed the letter over to him and he as he read, his mouth fell open.

****

Ms. Weasley,

We regret to inform you that as of eleven o'clock this morning, Arabella Sophia Black is a ward of state. Her legal guardian, one Draco Malfoy, was arrested and convicted of two counts murder in the first degree and has been sentenced to die.

You and Mr. Harry Potter are now the legal guardians of the child in question and are required to appear in court where an emergency hearing will take place to determine the best interests of the child.

The hearing is scheduled for December 28th, at 11:30 am. Failure to appear is considered a crime and will be punished by time in Azkaban.

Sincerely,

K. L. Meads

Department of the Affairs of Magical Children

Harry reread the letter, shocked. "Murder?"

Ginny nodded. "Can you believe it? This means Ara's an orphan."

"Do you think we could adopt her?" Harry asked, putting the letter on the coffee table and turning towards her. "I mean, do you think they'd let us adopt her? Being as we aren't married." Yet, he added to himself.

Ginny smiled softly at him and nodded. "Think of it as the beginning of our family," she replied, "If that's what you want, I mean," she amended quickly, breaking eye contact.

"That's all I ever wanted," he told her, taking her hand. "Now what do I have to do to prove it?"

She smiled and replied, "I can think of a few things. For later on," she added after seeing the look on his face when she said it. "I think for now we should be concentrating on getting Ara home safe."

"And just where might home be?" he asked, hoping she'd say England.

She took his hand and pulled him up. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

--

YAY! THEY'RE TOGETHER AGAIN! FOR GOOD, I SWEAR! And I know the thing with Draco was completely random, but if that hadn't happened, the story would've ended with this chapter. But, lucky for you and much to my creativity's dismay, I still have at least two chapters to write. So, tell me what you think, and constructive criticism and ideas/suggestions are always welcome!

Missie, the writer who's soooooo glad this chapter is done and can't stop typing


	12. Perfection

Yay, it's chapter 12! You do know this means one more chapter and I can actually start to try and work on the other million stories people are bugging me to finish. I promise to get the next chapter out soon, and someone pitched the idea of a sequel to me. I was a little surprised, I mean, would anyone really care for a sequel? I just don't know how I would write one. Do tell me, because I love hearing back from you guys (and girls lol) and if enough people tell me they want one, maybe I'll consider writing one. Now, back to the current story…

Chapter 12 Perfection

Ginny and Harry stepped into the English Ministry hand in hand, quickly making their way to the Auror department. Both were dressed to appear in court, and as soon as they stepped into department, a smartly dressed brunette witch stepped in front of them. "Ms. Weasley? Mr. Potter? I'm Bridgette O'Connor, " she greeted calmly, adjusting the small rectangular glasses on the bridge of her nose. "We need you to sign these forms."

"Don't we have to appear in court?" Ginny asked, taking one of the packets from her while Harry took the other. "Are these release forms?"

Bridgette nodded. "The hearing was cancelled, as Mr. Malfoy," she spat his name out, "Had no objections for you to take the child in question."

"Why weren't we told that a trial was held?" Harry asked as he looked over the forms. "We could've testified."

"There was no trial," Bridgette told him. "Mr. Malfoy confessed to the murder of his father and Bellatrix Lestrange before we even drew up the indictment papers. He didn't take a plea bargain, he asked for the death penalty. I think he wants to die," she paused, rummaging around in her purse. "But he did want me to give you these." She handed them two envelopes, an unaddressed one and one addressed to Ara and took the forms from them. "I'll tell them to bring you the baby."

They watched her retreating form before turning their attention to the letter. "Open it," Harry urged, referring to the unopened one after a minute of silence.

Ginny obliged and Harry moved to her side so they could both read the writing scrawled across the page.

****

Weasley and Potter,

If you're reading this, I'm probably in Azkaban. Chances are it's for the murder of my father and aunt, which I must admit, is probably the best thing I've ever done in my life.

I first found out about my mother's affair when Michael (my half brother, Ara's father) showed up on my doorstep with Ara and his wife, Janice. I fell in love with Ara the minute I saw her. Michael and Janice asked me to keep her because they felt she was in danger. Three weeks later, they were murdered.

I, of course, knew who it was immediately. My father asked where he and Bellatrix could find the baby, so I turned her over to the Ministry and requested you two be put on her case. I figured if anyone could protect her, it'd be the famous poster boy and his sidekick's little sister. The Ministry refused to tell me where they put you, but after working a few officials, I found out. So, I began to send my father and the rest of the former Dark Lord'sgoons on wild goose chases across Asia and South America, making sure to keep them as far away from Nebraska as possible. Unfortunately, my father's ability to lie wasn't one of the things I inherited.

They slipped me something and I ended up spilling everything. The next morning, I realized what I had done and I immediately owled the Ministry to tell them you would be attacked. Afterwards I hurried to the Ministry. As soon as I arrived, they told me that the house you had been living in had been attacked, and I began to worry. You see, I promised Michael that nothing would happen to Ara. I swore on everything I had. If something happened to her, I'd burn in hell.

Not that I'm afraid for my soul now. I've fulfilled my promise to Michael and Janice. I eliminated the risk of my father and Bellatrix escaping and killing her. I've guaranteed her safety, and if I go to hell, I'll go happy.

Now, this is the point in the letter where it sounds like I'm beginning to beg. I'm not, just to let you know, and if I ever hear someone remark that I did, I'll haunt you from my grave. My mother wants to know the baby. She says she wants the best for her granddaughter and insisted that I ask if she may visit the baby. Personally, I think you should keep the baby away from her, being as she's the one who sent Michael away to live with his father and she was never a real mother to me, but this way you can tell her I asked and I can go to hell with a clean conscience and no debts to be paid to Satan or my mother for that matter.

Oh, and this is the point where I'm actually going to beg. Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, and am asking that, if chances are I'm still alive, you never, ever let Ara see me like this. I don't want her to hear from someone else that I am a cold, heartless killer. Tell her the truth when she's old enough to hear it, and don't let her hear it from someone else. I want you totell her that I love her, and I knew the consequences of the actions I was going to do... and I accepted them. Don't let her think that I did this because I'm a heartless person, but that I did it for her future safety and the safety of everyone she might come to love.

I end this letter with no regrets. Rumours may spread, but now both of you know the truth. Don't try to justify my actions to anyone, because they are unjustifiable. I killed two people and I shall accept the consequences.

Tell Ara I love her, and give her the other letter when you feel she's ready.

Signed,

D. L. Malfoy

When Ginny finished, she carefully folded the letter and dropped both in her purse just as Bridgette came through the doors. "I think this belongs to you," she said, handing the baby over to Harry. "Be careful, she just ate." And without another word, she spun on her heel and left them standing in the middle of the Department.

"What now?" Ginny wondered aloud, looking at Harry. "What are we supposed to do?"

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and began to steer her towards the Floo fireplaces. "I have a surprise for you," he admitted, leaning over her shoulder slightly to look at the baby. "And for you too." Ara bounced on her arm and cooed as Harry continued to talk to her. "You and Gin are going to like it, yes you will."

When they reached the fireplaces, Harry threw the Floo powder in and shouted, "12 Grimmauld Place!" Before Ginny could question him, he pulled her though.

She gasped as they stepped into the living room. The once grimy, dark space had been cleaned, aired and the curtains replaced, allowing light to flood the capacious room. "It looks amazing," Ginny said, awestruck. She continued into the hallway. "When did you do all this?" she continued, gazing around.

Harry leaned on the doorframe and watched as she continued her investigation. "Ever since I learned Sirius left it to me. I started the renovations after I graduated. I figured, being as Ara's technically a Black, her name would be on the family tapestry."

"Is it?"

"I don't know. I think I had it moved," Harry told her as he began to walk through the rooms. "The library. Upstairs."

They ascended the stairs and Ginny continued to gasp softly at every room he led her into. "So," she asked as he led her through the many bedrooms that had all been restored wonderfully. "All these rooms? Is that an insinuation?"

Harry laughed. "Wait till you see the master bedroom."

She squeezed his hand playfully. "I can't wait."

Just the tone of her voice made him want to show it to her and forget about the rest of the house, but he was curious as hell about the family tree. Was she on it? And why hadn't anyone noticed her father and his wife on it before?

Two huge oak doors blocked their entrance and as soon as Harry pushed them open, Ginny's mouth fell open. Bookshelves covered three walls, and each shelf was completely covered in books. A large oak desk sat proudly in the middle, and behind it hung the infamous Black family tapestry. It was faded, and several names were scorched off, but Ginny still thought it looked regal and very intimidating.

Harry let go of her hand and walked behind the desk, scanning the tapestry. "Look."

Sure enough, Michael Black, Janice Reams and Arabella Black were all on the tapestry, right next to Draco's name. As Ginny carried Ara over, she squealed and buried her little head in the crook of Ginny's neck. "I guess she doesn't like it," Ginny mused, reading over the tapestry. "Here's where my great-great-grandfather got burned off," she remarked, tracing over the burnt patch. "I really hate this thing."

Harry, however was browsing through the books on the shelves. "These are some complicated spell books for Dark Magic. It's freaking me out," he told her, placing the book down like it burnt his hands. "Let's get out of here."

She took his hand and Ara reached out for Harry. "Now," Ginny reminded him, "You are going to finish the tour, right?" She handed Ara to Harry and he bounced her up and down.

"Should we show Mummy the rest of the house?" he asked. Ara giggled and waved her arms before spitting a huge drool bubble. "Is that a yes?"

Ginny followed Harry down the hall the rest of the way, which there were only two rooms. "May I present," Harry announced dramatically, "The nursery." He threw open the door and Ginny stepped inside first.

The walls were painted bluish green and the windows and doorframes were trimmed with white. She walked towards the crib on the side of the room and then to the rocking chair that was padded with blue cushions. She sat down and admired the scenery out the back window. She looked up and realized the ceiling of the room was made to look like the night sky. "It's beautiful," she told him.

"Now, we have to see our bedroom."

_Our bedroom, the words never sounded so good,_ Ginny thought as she followed him though the door that joined the two rooms. As soon as she stepped in, she was awestruck for the umpteenth time.

A king sized dark red bed stood in the middle of the huge room. The walls were white, but the carpet was a luscious scarlet color along with the drapes and hangings around the bed. A desk and two nightstands lined the walls, and a picture of the setting sun hung on the wall, next to the door. She went to the door and opened it, surprised at the huge chandelier that hung from the ceiling. It was the most prominent feature, but the marble counter tops and floors were still amazing. She sighed and plopped down on the bed.

Harry tossed Ara to her and sat next to her. "This must have cost a fortune," Ginny remarked, gazing around the room, the approval of the whole house shining in her eyes. "I can't believe you never told me."

Harry fell back onto the bed next to her. "Well, I wanted to surprise you after the wedding," he admitted. Ara began to wiggle around, trying to pull herself up on one of them. "You know, after the honeymoon and all. Coming home to an already made up house and then adding your own little touches to it. Raising three or four kids here, having grandkids run up and down the halls." He reached out and took her hand in his. "I just wanted everything to be perfect."

She smiled softly and turned onto her side so she was facing Harry. "Everything's perfect now," she told him. "We're back together, we have a house and a baby. If you want the truth, this is exactly where I pictured us being."

"Minus the whole Cho incident, right?" he added.

"Yes, but still," she leaned in and kissed him lightly. "This is perfect."

--

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially my betas. They've put up with me so long I don't know how to thank them. You guys rock!


	13. Arabella Sophia Potter

Last chapter! Refer to my profile after you read this under Picture Perfect Family for the hyperlink to the Black Family Tree. It will help a lot, trust me. Yay, I'm soooo excited! I hope ya'll like it, cause it'll break my heart if you don't. -smiles like a lunatic- But, this isn't the last you've heard from little ole me. I've already got a H/G fic planned after this, and the beginnings of another that I still have to work the kinks out of. Oh what a time I will have…

Chapter Thirteen Arabella Sophia Potter

The redhead smiled and pulled the box of chocolates off their hiding place in the top of the kitchen cabinet. She placed them on the counter and looked around. After four children, she was a little disappointed that she had retained some of the weight, so she was forcing herself on a diet. But nothing, not even her will power, could withstand the temptation of half priced chocolate.

She carefully lifted the lid and screamed.

--

The raven haired girl watched from her spot in the doorway as her mother reached for her hidden box of chocolates. She grinned and hid behind the outside wall as the redhead took a paranoid glance around the kitchen before reaching to open it. _Perfect._

The older woman screamed and the girl smiled. "Arabella Sophia Potter!"

Ara stepped into the kitchen and responded sweetly, "Yes Mum?"

The redhead's temper got the better of her. "What did you do to the chocolates?"

The pretty golden box of chocolates was now hovering above the counter, the chocolates turning different shades of neon colours as it floated. "Why whatever do you mean?"

Ginny, enraged by her feigned innocence threw a chocolate at her. "You know bloody well what I mean!"

Ara laughed and ducked as the currently electric blue lump whizzed by her ear. "Well, Uncle Fred and George needed a new product tested. I happened to volunteer." She narrowly avoided another chocolate landing in her hair. She dodged them all the way to the sink and grabbed the cleaning/squirting attachment. She held it out in front of her and smirked at her mother.

Ginny immediately stopped throwing the chocolates and her eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Ara raised her eyebrow and grinned manically. "Or would I?"

They were at a stand off until an amused voice rang out. "What's going on?"

"Daddy!" Ara dropped the squirter and ran to her father. "Mum's cheating on her diet," she announced.

Ginny scowled. "I wouldn't have to cheat if you didn't cause me so much stress."

"Ladies," Harry interrupted. "Now, Ara, apologise for holding your mother at," he paused, trying to find the right word for their previous situation. "water point, and Gin, apologise to your only daughter for throwing neon chocolates at her."

They stared at each other for a minute before saying 'I'm sorry' at the same time. Ara hugged Ginny and then smiled. "So, where are the boys?"

She was referring to her brothers, Jamie, who was two years younger than her, making him nine, Evan and Parker, who were twins and six years old and Lucas, who was four. They were all redheads, unlike Ara, but all worshipped her. She could make them do whatever she wanted them to.

"MUM!"

Lucas came flying into the room, screaming. "They're taking my things!" he wailed, pointing behind him. Parker and Evan came scrambling in, followed by Jamie.

"I need to talk to Ara," Harry announced. "Boys, behave." The four boys nodded, and Harry motioned for Ara to follow him.

He led her up the stairs and towards the back of the hallway. She'd never seen half the doors in the house, just because it was so big, and once they stopped in front of the huge oak doors, she gasped.

She knew that the house had been left to her father and the people that had previously owned it had been deep into the Dark Arts. The heavy doors had symbols from where spells had hit it, and she didn't need a book to identify several Unforgivable curses. Ara followed her father into the old library, and marvelled at all the books on the shelves.

She noticed the huge tapestry hanging behind the old oak desk, but got an ominous feeling from it. Her father silently motioned for her to come closer to it, and once she did, her mouth fell open in shock.

Arabella Sophia Black

"Dad?" she whispered, reaching out to gently trace her name. "What is this?"

Harry took a seat at the desk and sighed. "We wanted to tell you when we thought you were ready."

She traced the line that led to her parents name. "What does this mean?"

"Those are your biological parents."

She whirled around to face him, her dark blue eyes clouding over menacingly. "Why didn't you tell me before? What happened? Did you kidnap me or something?"

"No," Harry replied gently. He pointed to Sirius Black's name. "That was my godfather." He pointed to a burnt patch. "This is your mother's great-great grandfather." He pointed to Tonks's name. "You know her, she's married to Charlie. They weren't Dark Wizards. Your whole family tree wasn't horrible, just certain people."

Ara didn't respond. She continued to look at the tree, her lips moving wordlessly as she pronounced each name. She pointed to Draco's name. "He doesn't have a death date. Who is he?"

Harry swallowed hard. This is what he'd been dreading. "That's your uncle."

She spun around and faced him, her eyes wide. "What do you mean? Where is he? Why isn't he here?" She had about a thousand other questions, but Harry quieted her.

He rummaged through his desk and pulled out a letter. "This is from Draco. It explains everything. I wanted to tell you this before you went off to school and you heard about it from someone else. You can't change your family, Ara. But you can change how turn out."

Ara gingerly took the letter andscowled at her father. "I'm not forgiving you for keeping this from me."

Harry sighed. "I don't blame you. When you're done, come downstairs and eat with us."

Ara watched his retreating form. He paused briefly and looked back at her, tears shining in his eyes. He closed the door behind him and for the first time, Ara felt alone.

She sat behind the big desk and inspected the letter. Her name was written in slanted scrawl and looked as if the person who had written it had been in a hurry. Gently, she opened the envelope and peered inside. She pulled out a small picture and watched it.

A man with bleach blonde hair was holding a small baby and smiling. She flipped the picture over and the names Draco and Ara were written on the back. She turned it over again and watched herself and her uncle. She noticed some of her facial features in his face and began to wonder what the letter said. Placing the picture on the desk, she pulled out the contents of the envelope.

_Dear Ara,_

_If you're reading this, you probably have a thousand questions you'll never get to ask me, so I'm going to try and be as thorough as possible. My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am your uncle._

_The whole situation began long before you were born, even before I was born. My mother, Narcissa Black was born into a prominent pureblood family. One that looked down on Muggles and Muggle-born wizards. She went to Hogwarts, graduated and fell in love. With a Muggle-born wizard. Her parents forbade their relationship, but they continued to see each other until Mother found out she was pregnant._

_For her to bear a half-blood child would be scandalous to her family's strong pureblood reputation, so her parents and sisters tried to convince her to terminate the pregnancy. In what is perhaps the only time my mother has ever stood up to her family, she flat out refused. So, her family struck a deal with her lover. They told him they would pay him to take the child away. After some 'convincing' (I use this term as lightly as possible) he relented._

_The baby was born healthy and whisked away to America with his father. My mother's family, still embarrassed by the entire situation, had Mother then betrothed to my father, Lucius Malfoy. A year after their marriage, I was born._

_No one ever told me about my mother's affair. As far as I knew, I was an only child with unloving parents and a very strange family. After I graduated and the Final Battle was over, I distanced myself from my family, which really wasn't hard to do considering most are dead. It was then I learned of Mother's past from my aunt Andromeda._

_I began to search for your father. All I knew was his birth date and father's first name, so it really wasn't a lot to go on. I hired detective after detective to try and find him and his family, but it was futile until one September day._

_My father had found your family first. I suppose Mother had spilled the details of her affair before Andromeda told me. When he found out that your grandfather was a Muggle-born, he freaked out. Mother owled me afterwards, and I admit that I made a horrible mistake in ignoring her._

_Michael, your father, and Janice, your mother, showed up on my doorstep with you in September. After explaining to me who they were, I ushered them inside and they explained the situation. My father and other aunt, Bellatrix, were after them because of a prophecy made. Most of it was just babble about Potter and his minions, but the part that caught the attention of all Death Eaters was 'And the last Black shall betray them all.'_

_That's in reference to you._

_My father and aunt had searched the world for you, and once they found you, they had tried to kill your family. So they asked for my help._

_I must admit, I never pictured myself of the fatherly type, but you were the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. You inherited the better aspects of the family, our looks, not personalities or the fetish for all things evil. Michael and Janice left you with me so they could go into hiding. You must understand, Ara, that they didn't do it because they wanted to, they did it in your best interests._

_The night before they were killed, they stopped by to see you. Both were crying by the end, and even I admit that I was misty eyed. The next morning I found out they were dead._

_I didn't hesitate to turn you over to the Ministry and request Potter and Weasley be put on your case. They happen to be the best people for the job and I knew they'd treat you like family and protect you with their lives. And they did._

_My father and Bellatrix attacked the place you were living and Potter and Weasley fought them off. I'm still not quite sure of the details, but they told me who was responsible._

_I took you home that night, fully intending to be a real father to you. Being a better person than my father. I came into your room late that night and watched you sleep. It was almost unreal. I'd never felt that way about anyone, understand, and I loved you so much it hurt. It was then I realized that unless I did something, you'd never be safe._

_So I killed them._

_I admit, as I write this, that it wasn't the smartest thing to do, and I'm not going to sit here and try to justify it. But I know for a fact you will be safe, and that's all I really care about. When you go to Hogwarts, there will be rumours about me and my family, but I want you to act like you don't know anything. Don't feed the fire, or try and defend any actions taken because I don't want to see you hurt. Deny any connection to the family. You are a Potter. They are your family._

_I realize this letter sounds like I'm trying to brainwash you, and I guess in a way I am. I just want you to know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You changed my life in ways you can't even begin to imagine, and I will always love you. But I'm also warning you, we Blacks tend to repeat the mistakes of the past, so remember: never get caught up in money. The whole family has, and it's been the downfall of us all. Don't meddle in the Dark Arts. Once again, the downfall of us all, including me. And don't be afraid to fall in love. The biggest downfall of us all, including myself._

_Keep your head up at school and no matter what house you're sorted into, I'll be proud but if the hat asks, say Slytherin._

_Signed,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Ara let the letter fall to the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. Wasn't it bad enough her parents were murdered, but now, the only relative that cared for her was going to die, or dead already. She didn't even know, and it was driving her crazy.

She tucked the letter back into the envelope along with the picture and leaned back in the chair, wondering what it would've been like, if this Draco character hadn't completely thrown his life away. A horrible feeling of guilt crept into her stomach and suddenly she was very aware of the tapestry staring at her back. She turned slowly in the chair and studied it.

Her father. Her mother. She traced the names with her finger and dropped her hand. _Betrayed by their family_, she thought bitterly. _At least it won't happen to me._ She didn't understand it, and she knew she never would, but while she was still upset, a nagging voice in her head told her she somehow knew before this. Picking up the letter opener on the desk, she carefully began to cut her name off the tapestry. When the final rip echoed through the room, she smiled grimly, dropping the peice of fabric on the ground.

She turned out of the library and shut the doors behind her, hoping to forget about the family that had lived here before. She wasn't a Black. She wouldn't turn out like them, stabbing each other in the back or watching hers for the rest of her life. She was a Potter, and she wasn't about to let anyone forget it.

--  
_Right now I'm toying with the idea of a sequel. If it happens, it won't be started until I'll Always Be Here and All He Ever Needed are finished. Hope you enjoyed this, and thanks to my wonder-betas who saw this all the way through. I'd be screwed without them._

_-Missie-_


End file.
